El Sacerdote Del Trueno Hakuryuutei
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Abandonado de bebe en las puertas del templo de reimu hakurei, es criado y aprendió los poderes de su madre y de yukari yakuno, heredando el templo hakurei siedo el nuevo sacerdote, que sucedera cuando los eventos de dxd sucedan a su curso? lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos ese es una nueva historia de school dxd y touhou project, estas series no me pertenencen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN REGALO DE VIDA**

En la ciudad de Gensokyo, es una noche calida, no hay nadie porque todos estan dormdos, pero hay una mujer que camina entre la ciudad vacia, tenia una capucha que no dejaba ver su cara, en sus brazos cargaba un bebe de dias de nacido, ella lloraba porque lo va a abandonar, porque sabia que si se lo llevaria con el junto sufrira mucho, subiendo en las escaleras del templo que se alza en lo mas alto de la ciudad de Gensokyo, al llegar a la sima ve el porton del templo antes de dejarlo en la entrada, la mujer le da un beso en la frente, con lagrimas en sus ojos y sonriendo se va del templo con el corazon roto al dejar a su retoño.

Al poco que se fuera la mujer el bebe en piensa a llorar, llorar, en la habitacion se despertaba una chica llamada reimu hakurei, actual sacerdotisa de templo, se levanto al escuchar los llantos, la siguio afuera de su habitacion a la entrada de templo y al observar quedo impresionada, al ver a bebe llorar asi que lo cargo...

Reimu: por los kamis quien dejo este niño? oh se a calmado eh? (pregunto al mirarlo y sonrie) oh pequeño, te abandonaron eh, pero aqui podras vivir la vida feliz, parece que encontre al heredero de mi templo (sonrie y en eso llega yukari yakuno que ve a reimu sosteniendo algo)

Yukari: reimu, debes dormir que es lo que traes en tus brazos? (pregunto y su amiga pelinegra le indica que venga)

Reimu: dejaron este bebe aqui, oh toma (le da el bebe a su amiga rubia)

Yukari: valla es un bebe lindo, que dice esa hoja? (pregunto)

Reimu: dice aqui que cuiden al niño, se llama tomoya, atentamente su madre, pobre pequeño (respondio la pelinegra de moño rojo)

Yukari: ya veo y que apellido llevara? (pregunto la rubia con sombrilla)

Reimu: tomoya hakurei, el sera la razon de mi vida (respondio determinada a cuidar al bebe)

Yukari: tomoya hakurei eh, amiga yo tambien quiero ayudar, asi que le enseñaremos todo lo que podemos! (exclamo determinada a ayudar a su amiga)

Reimu: ok, vamos a descansar, de seguro el pequeño tambien necesita descansar (sostiene al bebe que se acorruca en ella y empieza a dormir)

Y asi inicia la historia del sacerdote del trueno hakuryuutei, que depara cuando tenga la edad de reimu? que sucedera cuando vuelva su madre verdadera? Esto y mas en el proximo capiulo

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **POSEO LA DIVIDING GEAR**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo este es un nuevo crossover, hace no mucho me gusto el juego de touhou, y quise hacerlo con la serie de school dxd y el juego de touho, de la cancion bad apple, por ahora los dejo aunque el prologo es corto, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer se despide para la otra, y visiten las nuevas historias como las actualiaciones de mis nuevos capitulos...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Guantelete

**Hola mis queridos ese es una nueva historia de school dxd y touhou project, estas series no me pertenencen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **POSEO LA DIVIDING GEAR**

 **Templo de reimu 6 años despues**

En la ciudad de Gensokyo, ha pasado 6 años de la llegada del bebe a manos de reimu hakurei, actualmente es una mujer bella y hermosa de unos 20 a 22 años de edad, ella barre la entrada como siempre, pero no esta sola, atras juega un niño peliblanco con su vestimenta como ella pero de niño, ella crecio para poder ayudar al niño, con compañia de yukari, en estos momentos el niño juega...

Tomoya: (deja de jugar y mira a su madre) ouka-san, cuando sere el sacerdote? (pregunto con inocencia sacando una risa de la pelinegra)

Reimu: tranquilo odavia falta mucho, aun debes aprender de mis poderes y de tu tia yukari (respondio sonriendole poniendo muy feliz al niño)

De la nada se abre una puerta donde sale yukari...

Yukari: eh regresado (sonrie la rubia de sombrilla)

Tomoya: tia yukari, como estas? (pregunto el infante abrazandola)

Yukari: bien pequeño (le sonrie y le acaricia el pelo) reimu, recuerda que debemos ir con la familia scarlet, sobre esto! (exclamo seria preocupando a la pelinegra)

Reimu: lo se, pero me preocupo mucho (preocupada)

Yukari: dejamos esto durante la segunda guerra, ya no nos interpusimos en la tercera, ellas pertenecieron un clan, asi que debemos saber que sacred gear posee el niño (seria)

Reimu: ok, entonces vamos (toma al niño y bajan volando con yukari)

 **Familia scarlet, mansion**

A lo lejos del templo esta una mansion esta unas peculiares demonios del clan scarlet, estas demonios y la mayoria de la ciudad de Gensokyo, fueron parte de la segunda guerra pero lo dejaron la mayoria de las fracciones, y decidieron vivir en esta ciudad ya llamada aneriormente en la entrada esta la maid, sakuya izayoid, una de las sirvientas muy fuertes de la historia, digamos a par de grayfia lucifugus, ella vigila la entrada entonces ve a reimu y compañia...

Sakuya: oh reimu, oh (mente/ese niño tiene un sacred gear, pero cual?) (pregunto mentalmente y habla) hola reimu que sesean? (pregunto)

Reimu: venimos hablar con remilla, referente a el (mirando al niño tranquilo)

Sakuya: ok sigame, los llevare con ella (seria dejando pasar a las mujeres y al niño)

 **Sala de estar**

En la sala, esta remilla scarlet, una demonio sobreviviente del clan scarlet, con su hermana pequeña flandre, ella toma un te como siempre cuando escucha los toques de la puerta...

Remilla: pase (mira entrar a sakuya) que sucede sakuya? (pregunto la demonio)

Sakuya: mi ama, reimu vino con su hijo respecto a las sacred gear, asi que quieren saber cual posee, si es bueno o malo (respondio)

Remilla: hazlos pasar, veamos que es lo que tiene el niño (seria y con una sonrisa)

Sakuya: como ordene mi señora, pueden pasar, a ver a mi señora (deja pasar a reimu y a su hijo a compañado de yukari)

Remilla: ara reimu-san cuanto sin vernos, desde el incidente de metal theater, dime ese niño es tu hijo? (pregunto)

Reimu: si, y referente a metal theater, marisa ya ni es lo que solia ser mi amiga esa relacion se termino, ahora regresando al tema (respondio seria)

Remilla: entiendo (mira al niño) puedes venir (le sonrie pero el niño se esconde detras de su madre)

Reimu: vamos soushi, ella quiere saber de ti (le sonrie dandole confianza, y asi se acerca a la demonio)

Remilla: veamos, oh levanta tu brazo derecho (sonire y le levanta el niño) oh esto es interesante, mmm creo que la puedo acivar asi despierta dividing gear (seria y en la mano del niño aparece un guantelete blanquirojo con una gema verde azulada con cuernos dorados) parece que el guantelete se adapto a su tamaño sakuya, sacale una foto y que flandre lo analice en los libros de los sacred gear (seria)

Sakuya: ok (le toma una foto del guante) ahora me ire con la señora flandre (seria y se va)

Reimu: ese guante, es muy estraño? (pregunto)

Remilla: es porque desconosco que guante sea, ya que durante la tercera guera hubo dos dragones de los tres dragones celestiales, mis sospechas son que sea el tercer dragon, mientras que flandre no me diga que guante sea no sabemos si sea el hakuryuutei, hakuryuukou o sekiryuutei ok, yo les avisare cuando mi hermana me diga por ahora siguelo entrenando ya que veo que sera un buen sacerdote (seria desapareciendo el guante, yukari se lleva al niño pero) reimu... (le habla)

Reimu: que sucede remilla-san (se voltea)

Remilla: el sera el protector de todos en Gensokyo, no dejes que las fracciones destruyan la paz de esta ciudad (seria)

Reimu: lo se por eso quiero que sea un sacerdote mejor que yo, algun dia encontrara quien lo ame (sonrie) bueno debo volver no puedo dejar solo el templo nos vemos remilla-san (sale de la sala)

Remilla: reimu, ese niño sera, que pueda con el peso del templo y de cuidar la ciudad de Gensokyo? (pregunto donde salio reimu)

 **Templo de reimu, despues**

Ya es de noche en la ciudad, el peliblanco esta dormido pero en la entrada esta reimu mirando las estrellas...

Reimu: ouka-san, eh madre de un niño tan pequeño? (pregunto, yukari la mira)

Yukari: reimu, ese niño puede cambiar la paz dentro de 8 años, pero tu ya no puedes ocultarlo, sabes que debe saber la verdad no (mirandola la sacerdotisa se voltea a mirar a su amiga de pelos rubios)

Reimu: lo se, pero siento que me odiara cuando se lo diga (baja la mirada)

Yukari: no te deprimas, el nunca te odiara te aseguro que te quera (le sonrie aliviando la tencion de la pelinegra de moño rojo)

Reimu: gracias, yukari eres mi gran amiga (sonrie)

Yukari: para que somos las amigas vamos a dormor (se voltea y entra ella sonrie, tambien entra al templo)

que sucedera cuando entre a la academia kouh, y se se topa con la sacerdotisa las cosas pueden cambiar...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **INICIO EN MI NUEVA ACADEMIA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo este soy yo, termine con el segundo capitulo, por ahora esperen el segundo capi de el heredero se despide buenas noches, madrugadas, dias etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Academia y mal momento

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, estas series no me pertenencen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **INICIO EN MI NUEVA ACADEMIA**

 **Templo de Hakyrei 8 años despues**

En la ciudad de Gensokyo, ha pasado 8 años desde la ultima vez, reimu hakurei, actualmente es una mujer bella y hermosa de unos 28 a 32 años de edad, ella barre la entrada como siempre, pero no esta sola, atras esta un joven de 14 años listo de ir a su nueva academia y como inicio como sacerdote del templo hakurei...

Tomoya: (mira a su madre) ouka-san, regresare a casa a tomar el puesto de sacerdote (tranquilo y la pelinegra se voltea con una tristeza)

Reimu: ok soushi, pero tengo que decirte algo? (pregunto con seriedad

Tomoya: que sucede, que me diras (responde con algo de preocupacion)

Reimu: soushi, yo no soy tu madre yo te adopte hace 14 años te encontre en la puerta de este templo, eres el hijo de otra mujer lo ciento (baja la mirada)

Tomoya: (quedo impresionado pero sonrie) ouka-san, porque estas triste yo te quiero a pesar de que no soy tu hijo tu me diste el templo como heredero de la familia hakurei, estoy agradecido por tenerte gracias por todo ouka-san (le abraza dejando conmocionada a la pelinegra de moño rojo)

Reimu: gracias, como te amo soushi (se separa de el) iras con ella no? (pregunto)

Tomoya: claro ella, se lo prometi ademas debo saber que me dara alice margatroid-san nos vemos mas tarde (emprende vuelo con sus alas dragonicas)

Reimu: suerte soushi (lo mira volar en eso llega yukari)

Yukari: parece que lo supero todo, ahora depende de cuidar el templo no crees (sonrie)

Reimu: lo se yukari, estoy orgullosa de el (sonrie igual)

 **Residencia de alice margatroid**

En la residencia estan las muñecas vigilando la casa de su dueña pero dos muñecas en particular esperan a alguien, estas dos le tomaron cariño al peliblanco, al salvar a su dueña alice, estas dos quieren estar con el, y todos los dias esperan al su nuevo dueño cuando llega el...

Tomoya: meli, neli, como estan (sonrien y las muñecas lo abrazan como si fueran su hermano mayor) me alegra esta alice-san? (pregunto y las muñecas lo jalaron adentro)

 **Sala de estar**

En la sala de estar las muñecas jalaron al chico hasta ver a alice callada y cosiendo una muñeca rota con una sonrisa apasible el peliblanco habla...

Tomoya: mi querida alice, cuanto tiempo (sonrie ante una sorprendida chica)

Alice: tomoya-san, cuanto ha pasado parece que ellas te estrañaron (mira como las dos muñecas lo abrazan)

Tomoya: si, despues de iniciar mi formacion con ouka-san y la tia yukari fue duro el trabajo, pero valio la pena, tambien vine porque hoy inician mis clases en la academia kouh que estan en los limites de kouh y Gensokyo, y que es lo que me dara mi novia? (pregunto abrazandola)

Alice, sabes ellas te quieren y eh decidido que las cuides por mi (responde aun abrazada)

Tomoya: hablas de meli y neli? porque me daras a tus primeras muñecas? (pregunto sonriendo)

Alice: pues ellas quieren que sean su dueño despues de todo asi es como te amo (responde sonriendo y dando un beso)

Tomoya: ok, solo porque te amo, pero aun asi me compartiras? (pregunto)

Alice: claro despues de todo sere la primera no (responde)

Tomoya: claro todo es para ti, entonces cuando me daras a las muñecas? (pregunto de nuevo)

Alice: yo alice margatroid te doy el control de dos de mis muñecas para que las cuides y ames como yo las amo, y con este pacto seras su dueño (dicho eso los hilos de meli y neli se fueron asia tomoya)

Mientras eso pasaba las muñecas se le cambia el color de pelo y su vestimenta es de kouh femenino...

Tomoya: woo, gracias querida bueno debo irme nos vemos rip puedes hacer una puerta (sonrie y el orbe habla)

Rip: sabes que hago brechas dimencioles compañero eso te lo enseño la bruja de sombrilla) (serio)

Tomoya: sep solo me gusta trollarte (sonrie molestando al dragon)

Rip: maldito troll! (exclamo molesto y el peliblanco abre la puerta)

Tomoya: (entrando) nos vemos alice (se despidey se cierra la puerta)

Alice: suerte mi amado (sonrie)

 **Academia kou limites de kouh y Gensokyo**

La academia kouh un instituto de señoritas ahora mista, en la entrada el parece esto no soprende ya que la mayoria sabe que fue instruido por yukari, pero lo curioso de lado a lado de el, tiene dos muñeca con el uniforme femenino y el pelo blanco, entonces entra y las muñecas desaparecen dejando al chico...

Tomoya: oh entonces esta es la academia kouh eh (camino asia dentro) valla es muy buena, oh (observa a una peligrena con un moño naranjo) esa chica me tiene curioso (la observa)

Akeno: ese chico me tiene curiosa (lo observo)

Y asi se fueron a sus aulas el peliblanco se presento y todo eso, y las cosas siguieron asi...

 **Descanso**

Es descanso y las cosas son asi, el peliblanco se fue al arbol grande y aparecen las muñecas extienden una mata y la otra saca el obento el peliblanco come con tranquilidad acompañado de las muñecas...

Tomoya: meli, neli en serio son muy tiernas (sonrie y las muñecas lo abrazan) oh (mira a la pelinegra)

Akeno: eres nuevo? (pregunto la morocha)

Tomoya: si, lo soy que sucede porque me miras (respondio)

Akeno: es que tienes las mangas de un sacerdote, acaso eres uno? (volvio a preguntar)

Tomoya: oh esto, hoy me daran el puesto, ya que mi madre ya no esta para este trabajo (responde sonriendole)

Akeno: ya veo, y esas muñecas? (vuelve a preguntar)

Tomoya: regalos de mi novia, es que les tomo un cariño ellas (sonrie)

Akeno: entiendo, en la salida puede venir al club bucho quiere hablar con usted (sería)

Tomoya: entiendo, pero que no sea mucho tiempo tengo que cuidar el templo (sonrie afirmando eso la morena se aleja) que quieran conmigo? (Pregunto curioso)

Rip: (la verdad no se, es posible a que se deba a la dividing gear) (responde serio)

Tomoya: ya veo, pues sigamos las cosas (se levanta y se va a su aula)

 **Despues de clases, cerca del club**

Es de salida, el albino se va a cambiar su vestimenta maki, y de ahi se va al club de ocultismo, al llegar toca la puerta...

Akeno: (abre la puerta) bienvenido hakurei pasé (lo deja pasar)

Tomoya: (entra) gracias por tu bienvenida (sonrie y vea una peliplatina comiendo dulces y a una rubia con un lunar)

Akeno: (trae un carrito con te y galletas) gustas una (se lo ofreció)

Tomoya: gracias (toma el té) señorita, saben cuánto se tarda tengo que cuidar el templo (esta impaciente)

Rías: tu eres tomoya hakurei? (Pregunto la pelirroja entrando)

Tomoya: si, sempai a que se debe su llamado (responde)

Rías: sólo quiero confirmar algo, usted es un usuario de un sacred gear? (Volvió a preguntar)

Tomoya: es eso pues dejame que me presenté adecuadamente, yo soy tomoya hakurei el nuevo sacerdote del trueno hakuryuutei nuevo protector de la ciudad de Gensokyo (aparece su guantelete)

El club quedó en silencio y sorprendidos, ante la revelación entonces el sacerdote desaparece su guantelete y habla...

Tomoya: bien ahora que les dije debo irme (abre una puerta y entra) y recuerden, no se metan en mi ciudad o lo electrocuto (se cierra la puerta)

Rías: ese chico es peligroso, koneko, ve a seguir su rastro (sería y la nekomatar desaparece)

Akeno: que planeas hacer? (Pregunto sería)

Rías: hacerlo mi siervo (responde sonriendo)

 **Parque de la ciudad de Gensokyo**

El peliblancos sale de la puerta y junto a sus muñecas vestidas de sacerdotisa, están sería parece que los vigilan...

Tomoya: mis queridas, neli busca, neli quedaré (serio entonces ve que neli callo con una lanza de luz en su estómago) neli, neli (sostienen a la muñeca y pide que lo abrace) neli, pronto estará bien (baja la mirada)

Reynare: ja, a pesar que esa migrosa muñeca evito matarte nadie sabía que sucede si mato al sacerdote? (Pregunto sonriendo levemente el albino se levanta en esos momentos aparece la loli que quedó en shock)

Tomoya: (totalmente molesto) tu maldita cuervo, me hiciste enojar (enojado elevándose) tu estas muerta! (Exclamo subiendo las manos activando dos esferas eléctricas una amarilla y la otra azul sin saber que la loli graba todo el encuentro)

El cielo se oscurece formando truenos y rayos, relámpagos del color de las esferas...

 **Academia kouh**

Rias gremory esta tranquila cuando escucha truenos...

Rías: pero que está sucediendo? (Pregunto al armada)

Akeno: (leve molesta) porque me siento molesta? (Pregunto confundida)

Sona: (entrando con tsubaki) pero que es esto rias? (Pregunto confundida)

Rías: no tengo idea sona pero akeno esta muy molesta sin razón aparente (responde mirando a la pelinegra)

Akeno: algo no anda bien (preocupada)

Rías: ve con koneko (sería y la morocha desaparece)

 **Residencia margatroid**

El cielo está muy oscuro y los truenos eran potentes esto preocupo la dueña controladora de muñecas...

Alice: espero que no tenga nada que ver con el (Preocupada)

 **Templo hakurei**

Las cosas se ponen peor esto preocupo mucho a reimu...

Yukari: esto es de el! (Exclamo sorprendida)

Reimu: es algo que me preocupa no me gusta, cuando lo hacen enojar es muy sádico (preocupada)

 **Regresando al parque**

Ya de regreso, la morena aparece a lado de su compañera y quedó en shock, observando al chico de la mañana totalmente molesto con sus esferas eléctricas...

Tomoya: rayo eléctrico Santo! (Exclamo lanzando los rayos Asia ella dando de golpe a la caída mientras que ella es electrocutada la morena alza a la muñeca herida curándola)

Reynare: ahhhh (grita de dolor ante una cara de gozo de el) para ahhh me rindo (casi muy herida dejan los rayos y el peliblabco camina Asia ella)

Tomoya: dividing gear (activando el guantelete) quieres que deje de lastimarte? (Pregunto con cara sádica, afirmando esta) pues esto es por neli dragón shot (sacando un potente dragón shot Asia ella desapareciendo a la caída) esto es por invadir mi ciudad (desaparece su guantelete y el cielo se despeja revelando un cielo estrellado y volteo a donde está su muñeca)

Akeno: eres un sádico (sonriendo levemente)

Tomoya: si me hace enojar, y cuando me divierto, Oh (mira a neli completamente recuperada) neli, neli (las muñecas lo abrazan)

Akeno: queremos saber más de ti! (Exclamo curiosa)

Tomoya: pues deben ir a mi templo nos vemos (alza vuelo y desaparece)

Koneko: ahora que aras fuku-bucho? (Pregunto la platina)

Akeno: averiguar quién es en realidad (responde sonriendo levemente Mientras ve a donde se fue)

Que sucederá ahora que akeno, observó el potencial de sacerdote de la ciudad de Gensokyo? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **CONOCIENDO AL CLAN SITRI**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo este soy yo, termine con el capitulo, por ahora esperen el capi de el heredero se despide buenas noches, madrugadas, dias etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Conociendo y una alianza

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, estas series no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **CONOCIENDO AL CLAN SITRI**

 **Templo de Hakurei poco despues**

Es de noche en la ciudad de Gensokyo, el peliblanco baja en la entrada del templo y observa a su madre parada con una calidad sonrisa...

Tomoya: ouka-san, (la abraza)

Reimu: soushi no vuelvas hacer eso (le dice eso abrazandolo)

Tomoya: te prometo que no, neli, meli vigilen la entrada mientras como con ouka-san (sonrie y las muñecas vigilan la entrada)

 **No lejos de ahi**

No lejos del templo akeno, camino con calma acompañado de la loli peliplatina pensando que estaran muertas por invadir la ciudad de Gensokyo, que es prohibido durante la segunda guerra tierra no relacionada desde entonces, y tienen que entrar con el permiso de sacerdote o sacerdotisa...

Koneko: sabes, que el te puede freir, no es ni demonio, ni caido, el es un sacro regresemos (con miedo)

Akeno: tengo que saber porque ocupa muy bien las afinidades como yo (seria)

Koneko: no sabes, que haces lo vi electrocutar a esa caida, era un desgraciado sadico (se sonrojo por lo ultimo)

Akeno: estamos aqui (observa las escaleras) vamos a verlo)

 **Templo sala de estar**

En la sala de estar del templo madre e hijo conviven con paz a lado de yukari, todo es paz cuando la muñeca vesida de sacerdotisa entra...

Tomoya: meli, sucede algo? (pregunto el albino)

Meli: amo, hay dos mujeres paradas en la entrada de su templo (responde la muñeca)

Tomoya: dos chicas, mmmm ire a ver regreso mas tarde ouka-san, tia yukari (sale de la sala)

 **Afuera**

Neli: amo, tomoya hay dos mujeres y una vestida igual que usted (habla la otra)

Tomoya: oh asi que tu eres la chica que esta con ella (observa a la dos)

Akeno: no podia venir con el uniforme, siendo sacerdotisa (tranquila)

Tomoya: entren, tenemos mucho que hablar, gracias neli, meli (sonrie)

Neli: estamos para servirle amo tomoya (sonrie la muñeca vestida de sacerdotisa)

Meli: todo por usted (igual forma las muñecas observan la entrada de nuevo)

 **De nuevo en la sala de estar**

Las mujeres toman su te con calma, reimu ve a su hijo entrar con dos mujeres mas jóvenes y el con seriedad...

Reimu: no es nada bueno verdad? (pregunto la pelinegra)

Tomoya: a si es, por favor ella tambien es una actual sacerdotisa parece que Gensokyo no lo respectaron, dejaos solos (responde con seriedad)

Yukari: vamos reimu el ahora es el encargado de la ciudad, ya no nos concierne a nadie ni a las scarlet (se levanta y sale seguida de reimu)

Tomoya: gustan de te? (ofrece a sus invitadas)

Akeno: gracias, que eres en realidad? (pregunta)

Tomoya: pues un sacerdote, muy cercano a ser un ser divino y celestial (sonrie activando las esferas electricas amarilla y azul)

Akeno: igual hago eso (hace lo mismo)

Tomoya: ya veo, quien tenga una armonía es un digno sacerdote o sacerdotisa, asi que veamos que tan armónica eres (sonrie y las esferas se juntan dando una danza de rayos con una paz digna)

Akeno: que significa eso! (exclama la sacerdotisa)

Tomoya: significa que eres una sacerdotisa digna de tu templo, algun dia vere el tuyo (sonrie)

Akeno: soy akeno himejima (sonrie la chica)

Tomoya: yo tomoya hakurei (se miran a los ojos)

Koneko: fuku-bucho vinimos a otra cosa (con molestia)

Akeno: es verdad parece, que los caidos invadieron tierra prohibida que aras al respecto? (regresando su compostura)

Tomoya: yo como encargado de la mitad de la academia, como la ciudad de Gensokyo, no se preocupen yo soy bueno cuidando tu y tu ama son bienvenidos, gracias por ayudar a neli (se inclina)

Akeno: es especial para ti? (pregunto con recelo)

Tomoya: si, oh quedense aqui por hoy, ouka-san la practica a terminado ayuda a mis compañeras a que descanse (sonrie)

Reimu: vengan les llevare a sus habitaciones (con tranquilidad caminan la sacerdotisa y la nekomatar)

Yukari: hijo, los duques nos enviaron un mensaje de eliminar a los invasores, parece que un carde de grigory invaden tierra no relacionada a la facciones (seria)

Tomoya: entiendo eso tia, mañana ire con las scarlet para que refuercen la seguridad de Gensokyo (serio)

Yukari: me dijeron que los sitri o gremory tienen que investigar (seria aun)

Tomoya: entiendo, los gremory ya estan en esta ciudad, tienen mi permiso, por ahora debo irme a descansar, neli, meli es hora de dormir (serio las muñecas caminan a lado de su dueño)

Yukari: es un gran reto tomoya (observa como se va el chico)

 **Al dia siguiente descanso academia kouh, consejo estudiantil**

Las cosas ya se supieron los duques enviaron mensaje a la as herederas sitri, gremory pero al saber que estan en tierra no relacionada las cosas se complican, sona sitri sabia que esto era malo ya que la mitad de la academia cuenta procteccion de la ciudad de Gensokyo, y no se le permite el paso solo a los estudiantes, ella penso y tenia que pedir la entrada al sacerdote actual de la ciudad...

Tsubaki: sucede algo kochou? (pregunto la reina sitri)

Sona: si, llama a tomoya hakurei, el es actual sacerdote, necesitamos su permiso de buscar a los caidos (seria ordenando a su reina)

Tsubaki: como ordene kachou (se inclina y sale del consejo)

Aki: actualmente esa tierra no pueden entrar? (pregunto la peliverde)

Sona: asi es, esa tierra ya no tiene relacion, fue dejada en la segunda guerra, la ciudad de Gensokyo viven todos los que dejaron la guerra, (youkais), (angeles), (angeles caidos), y otros seres relacionados, por eso debemos pedir permiso (responde seria)

 **En un arbol**

En un arbol en medio de los edificios nuevo y viejo el peliblanco come con calma acompañado de sus fieles muñecas neli y meli...

Neli: amo, se acerca una mujer, del territorio cuidado por demonios (observa a la reina sitri)

Tomoya: oh, hola (saluda el chico)

Tsubaki: tomoya hakurei, se le solicita en el consejo estudiantil hablar de un tema delicado (seria)

Tomoya: ya veo, neli, meli vamos (sigue a la chica)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Tsubaki llevo al chico y dejo pasar, el camina pero la muñecas tenian sus guanteletes esto sorprenden a las chicas del consejo...

Tsubaki: aqui lo tiene kachou (observa a su rey y habla)

Sona: bienvenido joven sacerdote, lo llame para pedir permiso, para entrar y eliminar a los ciados que invadieron su tierra (seria)

Tomoya: siento, decirles que no podran matarlos ya que es mi territorio y es mi deber matarlos (mira con seriedad a la chica)

Sona: entiendo, pero porque los gremory son bienvenidos de entrar y investigar la ciudad? (pregunto el motivo)

Tomoya: gracias a una sacerdotisa, que ayudo a sanar a alguien especial son bienvenidos, pero no pueden matar, pero intervenir si, no se preocupe puede entrar, solo investigar, cuando tengan la ubicacion de los invasores me lo hace llamar, un gusto conocerla soy tomoya hakurei, actual sacerdote y el actual hakuryuutei (serio revelando sus alas dragonicas dejando en shock a las sitri)

Sona: eres el dragon y sacerdote! (exclamo con shock)

Tomoya: si, ahora si me disculpa, debo irme a mi aula (abre una puerta y entra) heredera sitri si me entero que matan o lastiman, no sere piadoso! (se cierra la puera)

Sona: esto es lo que no queria! (exclama en shock total)

Parece que asi se conocieron los sitri, pero que pasara cuando los caidos sufran la ira de un sacerdote sobre portector de su ciudad?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **SECUESTRO DE ASIA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo este soy yo, termine con el capitulo, por ahora esperen el capi de el heredero se despide buenas noches, madrugadas, dias etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. Secuestro

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **SECUESTRO DE ASIA**

 **De camino a la academia**

El peliblanco camina a la academia, pero observa un buen lugar para descansar, en eso se relaja...

Tomoya: es un buen lugar, amo la ciudad de Gensokyo la voy a proteger (con determinacion mira a todos felices en eso ve a una chica tirada en el suelo con las bragas expuestas)

Asia: hay siempre me ha dolido ese lugar (quejando la chica)

Tomoya: oye monja, estas bien? (pregunto el chico)

Asia: si, gracias me ayudas a buscar la iglesia (responde)

Tomoya: temo decirle que aqui hay un templo, parece que vino en valde (serio)

Asia: ya veo, entonces vine aqui para nada (baja la mirada)

Tomoya: sabes, la verdad necesito seguidores y tu seras una gran seguidora (sonrie)

Asia: usted es un sacerdote? (pregunta la rubia)

Tomoya: yo, si soy el sacerdote del templo hakurei, ven con migo seras de gran ayuda (le da la mano esta con tranquilidad lo toma) como te llamas? (pregunta)

Asia: asia argiento (responde)

En eso el chico abre una puerta y entran los dos...

 **Templo hakurei**

La puerta se abre y sale el chico con su vestimenta maki y en eso asia ve el lugar maravillandola...

Tomoya: bienvenida a mi templo (sonrie el chico)

Asia: es hermoso, quiero estar aqui (con una sonrisa en eso el chico habla de nuevo)

Tomoya: entonces tengo que purificarte, al hacerlo cambiara un poco tu actitud como caracter, seguiras mi orden y de mis familiares, estas de acuerdo? (pregunto seriamente)

Asia: solo quiero dejar de ser débil (baja la mirada)

Tomoya: ya, ya no seras debil, ahora seras seria y estricta, yo tomoya hakurei actual sacerdote, te ordeno a ti asia argiento seguirme a mi y a quienes te mande, ahora seras mi seguidora pase lo que pase (serio dando un rayo santo)

Cuando el rayo toca a la monja no sintió nada, pero su vestimenta cambio de rojo y blanco su inocente carácter a una seriedad y sumisa, dando un tipo de esclava despues de eso la chica hace un arco...

Tomoya: a quien sirves? (pregunto con seriedad)

Asia: a usted master (responde inclinada)

Tomoya: debo ir a la academia, cuida el templo cuando regrese te enseñare la ciudad (sonrie abriendo la puerta)

Asia: como ordene (se voltea y vigila la entrada del templo mientras que el chico se fue)

 **Academia kouh, club de ocultismo**

Ya casi es hora de inicio de clases, gremory y compañia desayunan un poco pero la puerta se abre...

Rias: ya no puedo comer en paz! (exclamo molesta)

Tomoya: que genio, se me hacia tarde, no tienen de que preocuparse, tengo un plan contra los invasores pero sera en la tarde (sonrie)

Akeno: entiendo, pero que haremos? (pregunta la chica)

Tomoya: es algo que se ara en la noche, bueno debo irme a mi aula nos vemos (abre la puerta del club y sale)

 **En la entrada de la academia**

En la entrada de la academia estan paradas 3 niñas de vestimenta una tiene, un traje rojo con un sombrero ovalado, con un piano, la otra tiene un traje morado con un sobrero tipo bruja y una trompeta, la otra tiene un traje negro con un sombrero en la punta una luna menguante y un violín, conocidas como las hermanas Primsriver...

Lyrica: estas segura de que nuestro sacerdote merlín? (pregunto la de traje rojo)

Merlin: lo estoy, no tienen confianza (responde la de traje morado)

Lunasa: no tienes que repetirlo merlin (con molestia la chica de traje negro)

Merlin: entonces vamos a verlo (entra a la academia)

 **Descanso**

Ya paso la hora de estudio el peliblanco come de costumbre en los limites de las ciudades claro que esta en su tierra cuando la muñeca tira de la manga maki de el...

Tomoya: sucede algo neli? (pregunto el chico)

Neli: las hermanas Primsriver estan aqui (responde)

Tomoya: ok (las mira llegar y se inclinan todos observan eso) que sucede hermanas Primsriver? (pregunta y las niñas alzan su cabeza)

Lunasa: los invasores, buscan a alguien (responde la de negro)

Tomoya: quien buscan? (pregunta de nuevo)

Lyrica: a una monja, parece que los invasores sentaron territorio (con seriedad)

Tomoya: ya veo, otra cosa que agregar? (de nuevo pregunta)

Merlin: han matado a un ciudadano de aqui, las hermanas scarlet nos avisaron y aqui nos tienen, estan en un edificio abandonado (responde)

Tomoya: asi que eso hicieron, Primsriver regresen a Gensokyo y avisen que los invasores son peligrosos, ire personalmente a destruirlos pueden irse (con seriedad las chicas se levantan)

Primsriver: como ordene sacerdote (se levantan y se retiran de la academia)

El peliblanco esta muy molesto alumnos que viven en Gensokyo estan impactados, los de kouh quedaron atonios quien se atreve a pisar tierra santa? entonces el chico camina asia el club de ocultismo...

 **Club de ocultismo**

De vuelta al club la pelinegra escucha los toques, abre la puerta y ve al chico molesto...

Akeno: no es nada bueno verdad? (pregunto la morena)

Tomoya: reune a tu ama tengo que hablarles de algo serio (responde, camina y se sienta a lado de la loli platina)

Akeno: ire a visar a bucho, no tardo (se voltea y camina a dentro de otra habitacion)

Koneko: sucede algo? (pregunto preocupada la platina)

Tomoya: te lo dire, cuando todos esten reunidos (con seriedad la morocha trae a rias y a una rubia con un lunar en el ojo)

Rias: se escuchan rumores de sus habitantes, que fue lo que sucedió? (pregunto la pelirroja)

Tomoya: los invasores, han matado a un habitante de Gensokyo, ahora van a sufrir los invasores, y tengo que ir a hacer algo con mi seguidora, por favor deténgalos (abre la puerta y entra) es momento de exterminar! (se cierra la puerta)

Rias: debemos ir al sur de Gensokyo a detener a los caidos (seria)

Todos: si bucho (serios)

 **Templo hakurei**

De regreso al templo hakurei, la puerta revela al sacerdote totalmente molesto...

Asia: sucede algo master? (pregunto la ex-monja)

Tomoya: iremos a que veas la ciudad (sonrie y bajan del templo)

 **En la ciudad**

Asi que el chico se llevo a la chica ahora vestida antes de ser purificada, pasaron un momento de tranquilidad hasta un parque cercano, lo mas extraño no hay nadie...

Asia: que esta pasando? (pregunto)

Kaito: asia vienes conmigo! (exclama un caido que llego)

Tomoya: quien eres? (pregunto el chico)

Kaito: eso no te incumbre esta tierra es de los angeles caidos (con molestia activando una lanza de luz)

Tomoya: nadie es de esta tierra me pertenece, asi que largo (con enojo)

Kaito: no digas mierdas, ahora entregame a la monja (con enojo igual)

Asia: dejar a mi amigo, ire contigo (con la mirada baja)

Tomoya: asia, no lo hagas (con falsa impresion la rubia camina asia el)

Kaito: buena chica (la noquea y desaparece con ella)

Tomoya: el plan resulto como deseaba ahora debo ir al edificio abandonado (con una sonrisa abre una puerta y entra)

 **Edificio abandonado**

El caido llevo a la ex-monja a un especie de aparato y una cruz (bueno esto sale en el anime y maga)

Kaito: es momento de sacarte el sacred gear, asi que azael, barquiel sere de utilidad (sonrie)

Asia: porque en tierra no relacionada (con seriedad)

Kaito: eso no importa ponte la ropa (con molestia la rubia se viste)

 **Afuera**

El grupo gremory ven a tres caidos akeno esta vestida de maki, el caido avienta una laanza pero la pelinegra sacerdotisa lo bloqueo...

Yasaka: clan gremory que hacen en tierra de caidos? (pregunto con simpleza)

Rias: mas bien esta tierra no es tuya, ni mia, pertence al sacerdote (responde)

Akeno: somos invitadas, a detenerlos (sonrie con su tipica sonrisa)

Kalawarner: en serio nos detiene, no, nos hagan reir (burlandose)

Rias: se lo advertimos! (exclama con seriedad)

 **En la entrada**

El peliblanco aparece en el edificio, pero lo bloquea un sacerdote loco...

Tomoya: verguenza para los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas (con enojo)

Freed: aja quien eres, pero no las vi! (exclama con impresion las muñecas tienen sus guantelete)

Tomoya: mis fieles muñecas, dime donde esta asia, o te mato? (pregunta muy serio)

Freed: abre la puerta, y esta ella con kaito-sama (responde)

Tomoya: ok, pero no dejare que vivas adios (sonriedo, las muñecas de un puñetazo vuela la cabeza del sacerdote)

El peliblanco camina y abre la puerta revelando a muchos sacerdotes...

Kaito: maldito! (con rabia)

Asia: puedo ir con usted? (pregunto)

Tomoya: claro despues de todo eres mi seguidora (sonrie y la chica rompe las cadenas y se viste de monja seguidora y aparece alado de el)

Kaito: maldito! pararas en entrar en esta tierra! (le avienta miles de lanzas pero el chico no se inmuta)

Tomoya: dividing gear (activando el guantelete como las muñecas) crees que puedes conmigo? es mi tierra despues de todo! **dividing, dividing** (dividiendo el poder y las lanzas no estaban)

Kaito: el Haguunkou! es imposible (en shock)

Tomoya: es hora de matarte trueno santo! (lanzando un potente trueno que acaba con su vida) vamos con los gremory (se voltea y camina)

Asia: si master (lo sigue)

 **Afuera**

De regreso a fuera tres lanzas atacaron a rias, pero el escudo de akeno los bloque pero la empujo...

Mittelt: ustedes dejenos ir eh (observo al chico y a su seguidora)

Tomoya: ustedes tres! viene o los mato? (pregunta con sadismo)

Yasaka: mi respuesta (le avienta una lanza pero un escudo verde protege al chico)

Asia: asi no se le trata a mi master! (exclamo la seguidora)

Yasaka: pagaras caro bruja! pero que? (quedo arrinconado por las muñecas)

Tomoya: es hora de pagar por un ciudadano de Gensokyo ahhh rayo sacro! (le lanzo un rayo que mata al caido) ustedes vienen o las obligo? (pregunta amenazandolas con sus esferas)

A regaña dientes bajaron las dos caidas, las muñecas las tenian amenazadas, un solo movimiento y estan muertas...

Rias: nuestro trabajo termino hakurei-san (observa al sacerdote)

Tomoya: gracias por detenerlos, les debo mucho (sonrie)

Akeno: que aras con ellas? (pregunto con curiosidad)

Tomoya: (abre una puerta donde las dos caidas entran seguida de asia y las muñecas) la verdad, es algo que sabran despues (entra y se cierra la puerta)

Akeno: como le pagaras, le debemos mucho? (pregunto)

Rias: tal vez si pueda pagarle ese favor (sonrie confiada)

 **Tres dias despues club de ocultismo**

Hace tres dias, de que los invasores fueron destruidos, el peliblanco habla de la integracion de nuevas estudiantes...

Tomoya: entonces pueden estudiar, ya tengo la aprobacion de kachou (con calma)

Rias: de quien se tratan? (pregunto la pelirroja)

Tomoya: pueden entrar! (exclamo y la puerta se abre)

Al abrirse revelo a asia, kalawarner, mittelt y a otra chica, alice margatroid tambien estudiara? es la pregunta de todos asia la 3ra rubia...

Tomoya: ella es alice margatroid, mi novia, asia argiento, kalawarner hakurei y mittelt hakurei, mis seguidoras (sonrie y todas hacen un arco de bienvenida)

Rias gremory y compañia quedaron en shock, ahora un nuevo equipo se forma, pero es solo el inicio del fin, riser phonex sintio eso...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **RISER PHONEX VS SACERDOTES**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante, es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	6. Phonex vs Sacerdotes

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **RISER PHONEX VS SACERDOTES**

 **En Gensokyo, templo hakurei**

Es de anochecer, camina una maid parecida a sakuya, esta caminando al templo, cual es el motivo: ?

Por otro lado, las cosas en el templo son mejores, kalawarner vigila la entrada, mittelt hace los deberes, y Asia hace la comida, madre, tía y hijo conviven con calma, las muñecas cuidaban las escaleras y también cualquier visitante.

Tomoya: hace tiempo que no me relajo (sonríe con paz)

Yukari: deberías hacer que Gensokyo sea una facción más (observó a su ahijado)

Tomoya: tía, yo quiero que está ciudad tenga paz no quiero, perder a más habitantes (con tristeza)

Yukari: es verdad, crees que los gremory te paguen los favores? (Pregunta la bruja de sombrilla)

Tomoya: puede que sí (sonríe)

Kalawarner: Master, hay una maid de los demonios, desea hablar con usted (con seriedad)

Tomoya: as la pasar (con seriedad la caída se voltea y sale) es mejor que me dejen sólo será una conversación, interesante (sonríe calidamente, las mujeres se levantan y salen en eso llega la peliagudo y una maid igual a sakuya)

Grayfia: Hola mucho gusto (se inclina)

Tomoya: que se le ofrece? (Con una duda)

Grayfia: usted es encargado de la mitad de kouh (afirma el chico) entonces usted está cuidando a Oyou-Sama no (responde con tranquilidad)

Tomoya: así es, yo soy el guardián de Gensokyo, que es lo que quiere? (Volvió a preguntar)

Grayfia: quiero que sostenga alguien, le advertí que debe entrar con su permiso, su nombre es riser Phoenix, que lo tenga acorralado, cuando llegue lo suelten ok (con seriedad)

Tomoya: entiendo, bueno gracias por avisarme, nos vemos mañana (sonríe y en eso la maid se despide y desapareció en un círculo mágico)

Parece que las cosas son así...

 **Al día siguiente en la Academia kouh, club de ocultismo**

Es una mañana tranquilidad, todavía no iniciaban las clases, el chico, está tomando te de akeno, sólo porque ella también es sacerdotisa, en eso las seguidoras y Alice están frente a gremory.

Tomoya: sabes como me pagarás uno de tantos favores? (Pregunta con seriedad)

Rias: claro, yo cumplo mis favores (sonríe en eso sale un remolino de fuego, el chico no se movió a ser Dragon, en eso sale un rubio)

Riser: fiu ha pasado mucho tiempo de no venir al mundo humano (sonríe y se da cuenta que la caída tenía una lanza en la cara) que te crees a amenazante? (Preguntar con enojo)

Kalawarner: está tierra pertenece a mi Master, debe pedir permiso para entrar (con enojo y sin soltar la lanza)

Riser: suelten o pagarás! (Exclamó enojado)

Tomoya: hable algo y te borro (con seriedad y en eso llega Grayfia)

Rias: Grayfia onee-Sama que hace aquí? (Con mucha duda)

Grayfia: vine aquí a calmar a Riser-Sama se le dijo 3 veces que debe entrar aquí con permiso, y personalmente le dije a hakurei-San detenerlo cuando este aquí será soltado (con seriedad)

Riser: como sea, yo vine para la boda (con arrogancia)

Rias: nunca me voy a casar contigo (con rabia)

Riser: eso lo dijeron tus padres o si no (chasquea sus dedos y aparecen muchas mujeres de todas las edades) no puedes contra mi si lo decidimos en un rating game atacarla (le ordenó a una chica china con bastón a atacar al peliblanco pero es golpeada por el antes y las seguidoras tenían arrinconadas a las siervas del rubio)

Tomoya: que tratas de hacer estúpido? (Preguntó serio)

Grayfia: Riser-Sama, se tranquiliza o le digo que ataque! (Exclamó molesta)

Riser: bajen las armas (con frustración las siervas se relajan)

Tomoya: ella está en mi territorio, por lo tanto yo la voy a representar en el rating game (serio sorprendiendo a gremory y equipo)

Grayfia: si es eso, en cuantos días se realice el juego? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: tres días lucharemos, espero ver todo (sonríe molestando al rubio)

Riser: en tres días, nos vemos (desaparece con su equipo)

Tomoya: con eso pagó uno de tantos favores, así que mañana vengan a mi templo ok, ahora si me despiden debo desbloquear su nivel de pelea de mis muñecas (abre una puerta y entran todos) no sabe lo que es sufrir con nosotros (se cierra la puerta)

Ahora rias esta muy feliz, de no casarse con el, pero la duda es porque los quiere en su templo, por otra parte akeno volvera a ver el templo y por una rara razon koneko quiere lo mismo...

 **Al dia siguiente, entrada de Gensokyo**

El equipo gremory llego en la entrada de la ciudad, lo que dejo en shock es ver a katarea y a kokabiel vigilando la entrada de la ciudad, de verdad la ciudad de Gensokyo es muy cuidada...

Katarea: bienvenidos a Gensokyo, en que les puedo ayudar? (pregunto la ex majou)

Rias: venimos a ver a hakurei-san, nos pidio que vinieramos (responde tranquila)

Kokabiel: entonces, pasen siguan derecho, pasen de largo la mancion scarlet y en las escaleras estan las muñecas de el ok (serio)

Akeno: me gustaria saber como es posible que ustedes vivan aqui? (pregunto la sacerdotisa gremory)

Katarea: eso, pues el me encontro, casi muerta si no fuera por el tal vez este encarcelada (responde la chica)

Kokabie: le aposte si ganaba, destruiria una ciudad, pero si perdia, vigilaria la entrada y vemen aqui, azazel, ya sabe eso, y es mi castigo (con molestia)

Rias: no le moleste, debemos ir con el ok (seria siguieron su camino)

 **En las escaleras**

El grupo gremory llego como se le indico, al ver las escaleras que llevan al templo ve a dos peliblancas gemelas entonces intuyeron que eran neli y meli, entonces caminan y habla akeno...

Akeno: ustedes eran las muñecas de hakurei-san? (pregunto la sacerdotisa)

Neli: señorita akeno, master esta esperandolas (seria la ex-muñeca y abre una puerta y entra seguidas del equipo gremory y entra meli y se sierra la puerta)

 **Templo hakurei, sala de estar**

En la sala de estar, el peliblanco desayunan con calma, asia hace la comida, mittelt hace los quiaceres y kalawarner vigila la entrada del tempo cuando la puerta se abre revelando a neli...

Neli: master, el grupo gremory esta aqui (deja pasar al grupo y entra meli y cierra la puerta)

Tomoya: gremory-san que bueno que vinieron, saben para que os llame? (pregunto y niegan las chicas) bueno yo se los dire, dejen su miedo (con seriedad dejando en shock a todas)

Akeno: como sabes nuestros miedos? (con impresion)

Tomoya: solo lo se, dejen hablar con una por una iniciando contigo rubia (observa a yuka)

Yuka: ok (se adelanta y lo mira)

Tomoya: dejemen solo (y las chicas salen a observar el templo) veamos tu odio es las excaliburs (enseñándo una réplica de excalibur de madera)

La rubia iradiaba poder demoníaco, el peliblanco la toma y le da tremendas cachetadas, y en eso habla el chico...

Tomoya: ahora tranquila, si quieres venganza, no debes meter a nadie que le perjudica, Rias gremory te quiere demasiado así que abre los ojos, no metas a nadie (con seriedad la rubia con un lunar, ve que tenía razón)

Yuka: tienes razón, ese objetivo no me llevará a nada gracias por abrirme los ojos (sonríe)

Tomoya: recuerda, todos te apoyan, yo igual te apoyo llama a koneko (con una sonrisa la rubia sale y ve a la platina) bien siéntate, quiero hablar contigo, tu eres una nekomatar (con seriedad sorprendiendo a la Loli)

Koneko: como lo sabes? (Preguntó sorprendida)

Tomoya: mi tía tiene una hija, igual a tu raza nekoshugu, tu miedo es que acabes dominando por tu poder corropiendo, así que deja ese miedo (serio)

Koneko: no quiero lastimar a nadie con ese poder, no quiero (baja la mirada, pero el peliblanco le acaricia el pelo ella alza la mirada y el sonríe)

Tomoya: si es tu miedo hazlo tú fuerza, tu puedes decidir, dando vueltas o ser fuerte es tu decisión, ahora llama a akeno-san (le sonrie y deja pasar a la sacerdotisa) dime porque odias a tu padre? (con una duda la morena se pone seria)

Akeno: el mato a mi madre! (exclamo con rabia)

Tomoya: por eso odias ser una caida? (pregunta)

Akeno: odio esta sangre, lo odio, lo odio con todo, el me quito a mi madre (con enojo)

Tomoya: es tu miedo eh, sabes el es como mi oto-san (baja la mirada dejando muda a la pelinegra)

Akeno: porque lo dices? (con temor)

Tomoya: en mi entrenamiento, para ser un sacerdote, lo conozco desde niño el es un padre para mi, me dio la formacion y quede un tiempo en grigory como mi segundo hogar, el me conto que quiere verla de nuevo, y prometi ir con ades para que me de el alma de shure, es todo lo que te dire llama a gremory (se levanta y deja pasara) gremory tus sirvientes, deben dejar esos odios y pesares (con seriedad afuera escuchaban la conversacion)

Rias: es el motivo cual perderiamos contra el? (pregunta)

Tomoya: es el motivo, te dire algo hace 14 años me encontro ouka-san en las puertas de mi templo (serio dejando mudos a todos) mi verdadera madre la odio pero no soy como akeno, tengo miedo de mi poder, pero no soy koneko, quiero vengarme, pero no soy yuka, en cambio me gustaria conocerla y decirleel porque me abandono de bebe para perdonarla, este poder lo domino para proteger, y esta venganza se convirtio en fuerza y asi proteger a mi madre y mi tia (sonrie dejando algo triste sabiendo que los defectos de todos sus siervos lo tiene el juntos)

Rias: tienes razon, ahora debemos darle suerte en el rating game buena suerte en un dia (sonrie y el chico solo sube el pulgar)

Las cosas con los gremory y el sacerdote cambio un poco y su amistad aumento mas, pero el juego inicio...

 **Dia del juego, aqui se representa los capitulos 10 y 11, club de ocultismo**

Es el gran inicio del juego el sacerdote de Gensokyo contra los inmortales aves fenix llego, ahora el y su seguidoras esperan cuando ve entrar a sona sitri

Sona: hola hakurei-san esta listo para el juego? (pregunto la morena)

Tomoya: ok, esto es parte de la formacion que tuve de joven, ahora debemos iniciar (sonrie y en eso se retiran las del consejo)

En eso grayfia aparece..

Grayfia: estan listos ya es hora (seria y en eso los chicos se colocan)

Entonces, en un destello desaparecen y aparecen en el mismo lugar significa que ya esatan en el juego...

Tomoya: es hora, digamen quien ganara phonex o Gensokyo? (pregunto)

Todas: Gensokyo, la faccion no relacionada (reponden)

Grayfia: (microfono) Buenas a todos, soy grayfia lucifugus este rating game, se jugara el cancelar la boda de rias-sama, les damos la bienvenida a los phonexs y a los sacerdotes de Gensokyo, la base de tomoya hakurei esta en el club de ocultismo en el viejo edificio, la base se riser phonex en el consejo estudiantil en el nuevo edificio, tienen 5 minutos para idear un plan, despues les dire el arranque los lords y la ciudad de Gensokyo ven el encuentro ahora mismo (con seriedad la maid como arbitro)

Es lo que sucede ya que los gremory, sitri, phonex observan en pantallas magicas a los equipos en la plaza cetral de Gensokyo hay una enorme pantalla que ven lo mismo que los lords, y en el templo reimu, yukari observan lo mismo como alice, tambien el equipo gremory...

Tomoya: me parece que una torre y 3 peones estaran en el gimnasio, asi que kalawarner y mittelt estaran aihi, asia se queda conmigo, meli tu haz trucos en toda la academia, neli cuando ellas acaben con esas cuatro enfrenta a la reina explosiva ok ahora inicien! (exclamo serio y las chicas se empezaron a mover)

 **En el otro edifio**

Riser esta confiado, no sabe lo que se enfrenta...

Riser: parece que saben lo que haremos, ni bajen la guardia parece experto en este tema (con seriedad junto a sus chicas)

Yubelluna: ganaremos, con esto (enseñando las lagrimas phonex)

Riser: no te confies, ya que hay tres dragones asi que atentos (serio)

 **En el gimnasio**

Kalawarner ymittelt caminan a oscuras pero...

Torre: sabemos que esta ahi, segidoras de el! (exclamo seria)

Kalawarner: (sale con mittelt) oh entonces ya sabias eso, bueno no quiero alargar esto (revela sus alas grises como mittelt) yo me encargo de ella y tu de las peones ok (sonrie)

Mittelt: no te preocupes, vamos (aparece lanzas de luz y atacan)

 **En el edificio nuevo**

Riser ve esto con impresion...

Riser: sabian de nuestro plan como conoce la academia? (pregunto el rubio)

Yubelluna: la academia fue construida en los limites de las dos ciudades ya que, la mitad de la academia es cuidada por la ciudad de Gensokyo asi que saben como pelear (responde)

Riser: como sea debemos ganar (con seriedad) que hay de las otras unidades? (pregunta de nuevo)

Yubelluna: si, las tres peones y en compañia de otros estan por llegar a la base enemiga (responde)

 **En el bosque**

En el bosque otros siervos de phonex van asia la base enemiga que es una ilusion de meli la Hakuryuutei...

Peon: hay una cantidad de niebla (con seriedad un dragon shot sale asia ellas que las esquivaron)

Peon 2: oh asi que tu estas aqui? (pregunto la segunda peon)

Meli: oh entonces sabran el poder, no devieron entrar a esta tierra balance breack (seria activando su armadura/vean el capitulo final de dxd born issei vs rias poseída)

 **De vuelta al gimnasio**

Parece que todo es asi ya que kalawarner daba una buena pelea que no podia la torre de riser cansandola, por otra parte tambien las otra peones estan peor que ella...

Mittelt: en serio, peones de la ave frita puede? (pregunto la caida seguidora)

Mira: no te confies nosotros ganaremos (con una sonrisa)

Kalawarner: (con una patada tira a la torre) bien ya no puedes (sonrie)

Shuen: quien eres? (pregunto)

Kalawarner: seguidora de tomoya hakurei (responde y voltea) vamos mittelt que neli debe ya debe destruir este lugar (con seriedad)

Mittelt: ok (se levanta y con patadas y golpes caen las demas) vamos kalawarner (caminan y salen del gimnasio)

Shuen: cobardes! (con enojo)

Kalawarner: ahora neli-san (sonrie y un gran rayo amarillo cae al edificio)

Grayfia; (microfono) una torre y 3 peones de riser-sama se retiran (anuncio la arbirto y en Gensokyo gritaron de victoria)

Kalawarner: es momento de irnos con nuestro master (camina y una luz morada cubre a kalawarner)

Neli: **dividing** (debilitando a la reina phonex, si que se diera cuenta las lagrimas caen al piso y rueda a los pies de mittelt) eso si que no, yo sere tu oponente reina explosiva (sonrie la sacerdotisa con su guantelete elevado)

Mittelt: (le lanza las lagrimas a neli) ocuparas mas que yo, vamos (correan asia el edificio nuevo)

Yubelluna: asi que tambien que el sacerdote tiene la dividing gear eh, bueno entonces dame batalla (sonrie con simpleza como la sacerdotisa)

 **En el bosque**

Las peones, estan en shock al ver a la sacerdotisa en su armadura/en el tercer dragon celestial explique como esta conformada la armadura capiulo 5 pelea con katarea solo que imaginen eso como estaba rias peleando con issei)

Peon 3: entonces a darle (asi que las peones se fueron contra ella)

 **Edificio nuevo**

Riser ahora esta enojado...

Riser: malditos, yo voy a ganar! (exclamo con rabia)

 **Con las seguidoras**

Kalawarner, mittelt ven a meli cuando escucharon la voz de grayfia...

Grayfia: (micrófono) tres peones de riser-sama se retiran (anuncio alegrando al grupo gremory y a Gensokyo)

Meli: con eso podemos ganar vamos a las canchas (sonrien y van asia ese lugar pero la voz de su sacerdote escuchan)

Tomoya: (comunicándose) ire al edificio nuevo con asia y asi ganaran tiempo con el resto de sus piezas de el ok adelante (serio se van asia el edificio nuevo)

Mittelt: vamos a detenerlas! (exclamo determinada con meli y kalawarner)

 **En la canchas**

La seguidoras como la sacerdotisa llegaron, y ve a nadie pero habla la sacerdotisa con su guante...

Meli: salgan o son gallinas? (pregunto y en eso salen varias chicas)

Caballera: yo soy carlamain aliada y caballera de riser-sama (sonrie y se pone seria la castaña)

Kalawarner: yo soy kalawarner hakurei seguidora de tomoya-sama (sonrie y en eso aparece una lanza y la hace una espada y empienzan a atacarse)

Ravel: entonces seguimos nosotras despues de todo yo solo observo no participo (sonrie)

Mittelt: oh entonces vamos con todo! (exclamo con una sonrisa como meli)

Isabela: yo soy isabela, torre de riser-sama estas lista sacerdotisa? (pregunto la de la mascara y mechones rojos)

Meli: no necesito decírtelo dividing gear (activando su guantelete)

Asi inician una pelea con ellas dos entonces mittelt ve a las dos nekomatar y sonrie...

 **Con neli y yubelluna**

La reina de phonex cae al piso y ve a neli con una sonrisa...

Yubelluna: estas cansada no? (pregunto la pelimorada)

Neli: necesito descansar (responde y en eso la mujer sonrie)

Yubelluna: cai- pero donde esta! (exclamo y voltea y mira a la sacerdotida sonriendo)

Neli: buscas esto? (pregunta enseñando las lagrimas)

 **Con tomoya**

Riser observa al peliblanco y habla...

Riser: te esperaba inutil (sonrie)

 **En las canchas**

Parece que las cosas cambiaron mal el equipo sacerdote esta a punto de ganar y eso es lo que quiere rias y Gensokyo...

Meli: ya me canse de ti marimacha dragon shot (de un golpe desaparece a la torre)

Grayfia: (microfono) una torre de riser-sama se retira (anuncio de nuevo)

Kalawarner: ya es hora y meli debe hacer esto (sonrie)

Caballera: que quieres decir? no me digas que... (con impresion)

Una explosion, y todos voltean tomoya ya esta listo solo que dejo a asia divertirse..

Tomoya: crees que puedes conmigo? (pregunto el chico)

Riser: eso es lo que quiero, estas perdido (sonrie)

Ravel: los Hakuryuuteis, una monja del poder del crepusculo, y dos caidas con alas grises, nombres para sacerdotes pero los phonex somos inmortales (sonrie)

Riser: (le lanzo un ataque lo bloquea) yo soy inmortal, no puedes contra ami! (exclamo con una sonrisa)

Tomoya: oh eso, pero no puedes con un sacerdote, puro (sonrie/mente) (es hora mis chicas)

Todas: si master (sonrien y en eso mittelt habla)

Mittelt: meli estas lista para eso? (pregunto sonriendo)

Meli: lanza eso mittelt! (exclamo con fuerza)

Mittelt: lanza de luz! (exclamo y un rayo amarillo corre asia el y entonces)

Meli: ahhh **transfer** (en eso salen miles de lanzas de luz de varios colores hiriendo)

Todas las siervas menos ravel fueron heridas y la voz de grayfia sale...

Grayfia: 3 peones, dos caballos y un caballo de riser-sama se retiran (anuncio y Gensokyo celebro con felicidad y una explosion sale eliminando a la reina de phonex) una reina de riser-sama se retira (sonrie, y el rubio en shock)

Neli: es momento de ir con nuestro master! (exclamo feliz)

 **Con ellos**

Riser: maldito! pagaras por eso! (exclamo con rabia pero una lanza lo hiere) maldicion, no sabes lo que haces? (pregunta enojado)

Tomoya: si, pero ella me ayudo demasiado, y como esta bajo mi tierra no permito eso! (exclamo serio) es momento de acabar esto (con una esfera azul corre asia el pero)

Ravel: alto no le lastimes nos rendimos (baja la mirada pero recibe una caricia de el)

Tomoya: evita, no volver hacer eso (le sonrie)

Grayfia: riser-sama se retira, el ganador del rating game es de tomoya hakurei de la ciudad de Gensokyo (anuncia y todo el pueblo de Gensokyo grito diciendo ganamos, ganamos)

El pueblo, rias, reimu, alice y yukari sonrien y alegraron la victoria es su primer momento nadie gano en un rating game hasta hoy pero el rubio se levanta entonces...

Riser: muere basura! (le lanza un bola de fuego)

Tomoya: oh no (se voltea y toma a la chica y la cubre con su cuerpo y sale lastimado) ahhh, estas bien? (pregunto y la rubia menor afirma) me alegra eso (cae desmayado)

 **Mundo humano, enfermería poco despues**

Entonces las seguidoras noquean al rubio y van con el lo recogen y sale de la dimesion de bolsillo, al apareces los lords se disculparon ante el atrevimiento de riser, y recostaron al chico y despues de un rato despierta...

Tomoya: eh que paso? (pregunto se voltea y mira a sus seguidoras pero tambien a la rubia de vestido rosa y una maleta) pero porque traes esa maleta? (pregunto)

Ravel: bueno yo, me aposte con cancelar la boda, casarme con usted (responde sonrojada)

Tomoya: necesito un descanso (con ironia)

Parece que asi termino la victoria de los sacerdotes, marisa acabara sufriendo la ira de alguien...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **REMILIA'S DANGEROUS GUNGNIR IN GENSOKYO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante, es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	7. Remilia's Dangerous Gungnir in Gensokyo

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **REMILIA'S DANGEROUS GUNGNIR IN GENSOKYO**

 **En Gensokyo, mansión scarlet momentos antes**

En la mancion scarlet, Patchouli Knowledge tiene en su poder una lanza siniestra.

Patchouli: mi señora esa lanza es muy peligrosa, yo y sakuya podemos tomarlo (seria)

Remilia: y, las cosas son asi pero yo soy la dueña, no me importa (molesta)

Sakuya: no mi señora, espere (trata de tomarla) espere señorita scarlet (pero es demaciado tarde)

Cando la tomo, una energia la cubrio, la ciudad de gensokyo sintio algo malo.

 **Recidencia margatroid**

Alice esta tranquila cuando el cielo se tiño de rojo.

Alice: esto no puede ser! (exclamo alarmada)

 **Casa de marisa**

La bruja de vestimenta negra y gris observo lo mismo.

Marisa: oh no que hizo? (pregunto en shock)

 **Templo hakurei**

El peliblanco esta en la entrada observando la ciudad cuando se tiño de rojo.

Tomoya: asi que la scarlet-san lo hizo (abre los ojos)

 **De regreso a la mansion**

Las dos obsevaron a su ama cuando, voltea y la ve sonreir.

Remilia: es momento de divertirme! (exclamo divertida)

 **En la entrada**

Tomoya, mittelt, asia, marisa estan en frente de la mansion, asia tenia acorralada a la vigilante.

Asia: entren, esto no es comun (seria)

Tomoya: bien (destruye la puerta) señorita scarlet? (pregunto el sacerdote)

Remilia: oh ustedes inutiles eh, que quieren (responde)

Marisa: que le hicistes a remilia! (exclamo la bruja)

Remilia: no es nada, inutil pero... (sonrie con brazos crusados todos observaron lo que hara y estan en alerta)

Mittelt: no importa lo que pase te sacaremos lo que tiene en su poder scarlet-san (seria)

Asia: asi que nosotros la enfrentaremos! (exclamo seria)

Remilia: (saca la lanza maldita) esto es lo que me quitaran? (pregunto)

 **Flash back**

 _Patchouli Knowledge, habla con su vigilante, sakuya y las sucubus ante el peligro de la lanza, pero frander escuchaba la conversacion._

 _Patchouli: escuchen, por ningun motivo la señora remilia debe tocar la lanza, no queremos que nuestro sacerdote la lastime si es poseida por la lanza (seria)_

 _Flander: espero que hagan bien, remilia onee-san no lo sepa (con miedo)_

 **Fin Flash back**

Marisa: (lanza un rayo cosmico asia la poseida de remilia) espero que lo aguantes amiga (con tristeza) que! es imposible! (exclamo)

Remilia: (alza la lanza) crees que con eso me podras ganar marisa? (pregunto) pero es momento de que una de las mejores brujas de gensokyo muera! (exclamo lanzando la landa dando en lleno a la bruja rubia de vestimenta negra)

Los chicos quedaron en shock al ver como muere marisa, tomoya, asia y compañia estaba afectados.

 **Residencia margatroid**

Alice, sentia lo que pasaba, pero sintio que la vida de marisa deja de existir.

Alice: eso es... Marisa de verdad lo ciento (baja la mirada)

 **Entrada, mansion**

Remilia: (toma la lanza) entonces quien sigue? (pregunto)

Marisa, muriendo en un charco de sangre aun con su escoba tomoya y compañia observaron con odio a remilia.

Mittelt: marisa! pagaras caro esto ahhhhhh (aparece una lanza de luz)

Remilia: (observa el ataque) asi que la seguidora de el va a atacar? (pregunto y alzo la lanza)

Tomoya: marisa-san? (pregunto)

Marisa: tomoya-san, dile a reimu que siempre sera mi amiga (cierra los ojos indicando la muerte de ella un destello aparece) pero que! (exclamo)

Mittelt: (en el piso) eh, pero como? (pregunto)

Remilia: (acerca la lanza a ella) seguidora sobreviviras a esto (responde) entonces soportalo (le lanzo la lanza) quien sigue tu otra seguidora? (pregunto con burla)

Asia: mittelt, pero esto no debe estar pasando, tu no eres la remilia scarlet que conocemos quien eres! (exclamo)

Remilia: siempre fui asi, somos el clan supremo scarlet, entiendelo seguidora, nadie debe meterse conmigo! (exclamo la pelimorada)

Asia: esto no es verdad (con miedo en su primer enfrentamiento pero tomoya se interpone)

Tomoya: dejala en paz scarlet, asia llevate a mittelt, yo voy a luchar contra ella! (exclamo serio)

Remilia: (baja la lanza) asi que el hakuryuutei me enfrentara eh (con burla)

Tomoya: (la mira con odio) sabes algo, tu ni perdon tienes scarlet, yo tomoya hakurei te dentendre dividing gear! (exclamo activando su guantelete)

Asia: se lleva a mittelt, mientras que el sacerdote y la sobreviviente del clan scarlet se miran desafiante, alice va de camino asia donde esta su novio y observo que es el inicio del fin, en ese momento tomo el cadaver de marisa y se fue a lado de asia.

Tomoya: (activa las esferas yin yan) no me importa morir en el intento, pero esto no se quedara asi remilia scarlet! (exclamo molesto)

Remilia: (lo encierra) eso es lo que intentaras no? (pregunto y alza vuelo) yo soy una de las super demonio, sobrevivientes de la guerra de las facciones! remilia scarlet, y nadie podra vencerme (con determinacion) tu eres un simpre dragon que llego a proteger a su gente y mira, murio la amiga de tu madre! (exclamo)

Tomoya: y? Pero, no voy a permitir que nadie muera mas! no me importa morir en el intento! (exclamo)

Remilia: eso es lo que deseas? entonces muere por ellos (sonriendo y con la lanza en mano se lo entierra y empieza a reir) ahora el sacerdote esta muerto nadie, sera capas de detenerme, nadie podra? (pregunto riendose)

Las cosas se comprican con la *muerte* de tomoya, tanto las cosas frander corre a lado de neli y meli a la ayuda de su maestro y dueño, lograran detenerla? o todos moriran al intertarlo? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

 **ONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **REMILIA'S DANGEROUS GUNGNIR IN GENSOKYO 2**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante, no puede ser, remilia es corrompida por una lanza maldita, a pesar de ser corto es bueno, pobre de marisa, pero espero que logren detenerla,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	8. Despedida y recuerdos

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _Tomoya: (activa las esferas yin yan) no me importa morir en el intento, pero esto no se quedara asi remilia scarlet! (exclamo molesto)_

 _Remilia: (lo encierra) eso es lo que intentaras no? (pregunto y alza vuelo) yo soy una de las super demonio, sobrevivientes de la guerra de las facciones! remilia scarlet, y nadie podra vencerme (con determinacion) tu eres un simpre dragon que llego a proteger a su gente y mira, murio la amiga de tu madre! (exclamo)_

 _Tomoya: y? Pero, no voy a permitir que nadie muera mas! no me importa morir en el intento! (exclamo)_

 _Remilia: eso es lo que deseas? entonces muere por ellos (sonriendo y con la lanza en mano se lo entierra y empieza a reir) ahora el sacerdote esta muerto nadie, sera capas de detenerme, nadie podra? (pregunto riendose)_

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **REMILIA'S DANGEROUS GUNGNIR IN GENSOKYO 2**

Alice, y en compañia de asia llegaron con frander y las gemelas, nada esta bien.

Alice: (siente una punzada) no! ahh, voy a matarte maldita! (exclamo lleno de ira, pero neli la detiene)

Neli: tranquila alice-sama, master no perderda contra alguien como ella, verdad meli (observo a su hermana)

Meli: claro que si anewe, el es el sacerdote de gensokyo, confia en el (sonrie la sacerdotisa)

 **Con ellos**

Remilia: ahora es mi turno de destruir gensokyo, y las facciones! (exclamo feliz)

Tomoya: crees que te dejare ir facilmentente? (pergunto) **bost** claro que no balance breack **dividing gear, red light scay maid** (totalmente cubierto por su armadura)

Remilia: maldito, porqueria de dragon, nadie pero nadie evitara la destruccion de todo! (exclamo alzando vuelo)

Entonces la pelimorada ataca al dragon con sus lanzas, el peliblanco bloquea y esquiva los ataques entonces la toma de la pierna y la arroja al piso formando un crater.

Tomoya: sabes, me agradabas mucho, pero ahora estoy muy enojado contigo (baja cerca del crater) te estimo mucho por liberar a mi guantelete (serio)

Remilia: creo que no solo es eso! (exclamo tomando el pie de el)

Tomoya: (impresionado) que demo- (no termino lo que dijo al ser jalado)

Entonces ella sale con su ropa rasgada y con una expresion de molestia.

Remilia: aunque dudo que aguantes mucho (sonrie y sube la lanza y lo avienta dandole a el asia la mansion) pero, pero nadie me rompe la ropa mas que yo! (exclamo totalmente furiosa)

El peliblanco choco con el edificio y destruyendolo al mismo tiempo, remilia camina asia ahora lo que solia ser la mancion scarlet.

Tomoya: (sale con media armadura y su vestimenta maki rota con patchouli y sakuya sanas y salvas) oh las cosas son asi **dividing** pero? Esto es el inicio! (corre asia ella y hace lo mismo ella)

Remilia: (bloquea un ataque y otro) aunque bajaras mi poder sigo siendo poderosa, no puedes conmigo (seria)

Tomoya: reacciona tu no eres la onee-san que recuerde, siempre te vi empeñada a ser feliz con frander-chan porque osas hacer eso? (pregunto con tristeza)

Remilia: (se toca la cabeza) basta ahhhh, no voy a dejar este cuerpo, ahhh (cae al piso quejando de dolor)

 **Mente de remilia**

En la mente de ella se devate la liveracion del control de ella misma.

Remilia: no voy a permitir que mi chico sea asesinado por ti daider! (exclamo seria)

Raider: querida ahora solo te quejas, no puedes liverarte facilmente de mi (sonrie)

Remilia: y? Yo amo a tomoya, y voy a liverarme de tu oprecion ahh (trata de liverarse)

 **Afuera de la mente de remilia**

Mientras trata de liverarse de la lanza el peliblanco aprovecho el momento de encerar la lanza en una cupula lila donde una luz se intensa.

 **Mente de remilia**

Raider: maldita scarlet, juro que volvere de nuevo lo juro! (exclamo saliendo de su mente)

Remilia: nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerme daño mi y a mi tomoya (seria y la luz le cubre a toda)

 **Afuera de la mente de remilia**

Afuera las cosas, no eran del todo bien, la luz dejo de brillar y rebelan a remilia en el suelo, el peliblanco camina y la mira la levanta y habla.

Tomoya: remilia? Estas bien? (pregunto mirandola y ella abre los ojos) eres tu, remilia onee-san? (pregunta)

Remilia: lograstes, lograstes liverarme eh (lo observo sonriendo)

Tomoya: (la levanta y observo a la demonio) las cosas que hizo la lanza fueron provocados de nuevo eh (observo a lo que le quedo de armadura y disipo dejando media vestimenta de su trage maki)

Remilia: este suceso se llama la tragedia de REMILIA'S DANGEROUS GUNGNIR IN GENSOKYO, sucedio despues de unos años terminado la segunda guerra de las facciones, encontramos varios artefactos, siete en total, cada uno es mas peligroso que el otro y decidimos que patchouli y sakuya los encierre en cupulas que creo reimu cuando inicio su trabajo de sacerdotisa (observo lo que quedo de la mansion scarlet) adios quiero estar sola (alza vuelo y se va)

Tomoya: (sube su mano) ahora que sucedera? (pregunto)

Rip: (solo te digo que debes dejar que refleccione ella, las cosas que sucedieron hoy no son conocidos por segunda vez la tragedia de REMILIA'S DANGEROUS GUNGNIR IN GENSOKYO) (responde el dragon)

 **Cuatro dias despues**

A pasado cuatro dias de aquella pelea en la mansion scarlet, remilia no se ha visto desde entonces eso preocupo mucho a todos, tomoya en cambio dejo en cargo el templo a su ex-muñecas por las cosas que sucedieron, con ropa de la ciudad de gensokyo camina con calma a la tumba de marisa en el cementerio de gensokyo.

Tomoya: marisa eh? Amiga de ouka-san, la conoci en el segundo incidente me alegra que nunca odiaras a mi madre (sonrie dando unas flores en su tumba)

Lapida: marisa kirasame ?-2016  
en memoria de una de las mejores brujas que tubo gensokyo, te deceamos una paz por parte de todos,  
te recoraremos como la amiga que fuistes, por los momentos que pasamos contigo, descansa en paz.

Alice: te hubiera gustado que los eventos de metal theater no pasaran no? (pregunto la rubia)

Tomoya: ouka-san me conto esa tragedia, sucedio dias antes de mi llegada no (responde, se levanta y la mira)

Alice: si fueron cosas, cosas muy pasadas pero, no me arrepiento de perder esa amistad de reimu en aquel entonces, ella es mi suegra (sonrie)

Tomoya: eso costo el nuevo reto cuidarme, ahora se porque, no ve a quien en vida fue su amiga marisa kirasame, no que la odia si no que cuido de mi, ahora ella se culpa un poco de no hablar con ella (sonrie con una mirada triste)

Alice: de tal hijo, tal madre, tomoya-kun aun no sabes nada de remilia? (pregunto la rubia)

Tomoya: no hace cuatro dias que no la veo, eso me preocupa alice-chan, espero que ella este bien (observo el cielo)

Alice: no te preocupes, ella es una ex-lider tambien en su tiempo fue una de las anteriores majous (se voltea) bueno me ire a ver a reimu (se va dejando a su novio)

Tomoya: la desgracia eh (pregunto donde estas remilia? (pregunto a la nada cuando le tampan los ojos) no te fuistes a ver a ouka-san? (pregunta) alice? oye no me asustes, ali- (no termino porque es besado por alguien)

Remilia: asi que son asi tus besos eh (sonrie la chica)

Tomoya: ah, remilia! (en shock y se recompone) donde estabas todo el tiempo? (pregunto algo alterado)

Remilia: en las montañas, en fin estas aqui por la amiga de reimu (responde)

Tomoya: si, pero, porque me das un beso? (pregunto algo apenado el chico)

Remilia: te amo, te amo desde que eras un niño (responde/pedofila) eres muy interesante, quieres este pueblo y daras todo para que sean felices, y es por eso que te amo (observo al chico)

Tomoya: ok, entonces que haras ahora que me confeso (mira a la pelimorada)

Remilia: siempre tube envidia de alice, de que seas su novio, pero tambien decidi que lo fueras, quieres ser mi novio? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: (la besa) eso es un si (voltea a mirar el cielo) marisa kirasame eh (voltea a ver a su segunda novia)

Remilia: ella ahora debe estar en un mejor lugar (le sonrie)

La pareja observo la tumba y miran el cielo, las cosas como las tragedias seguiran marcando la historia de esta ciudad, a lo lejos se ve a alice sonriendo, y porque esa sonrisa?

 **Con alice**

Alice: solo porque te salvo te lo dejo, no olvides eso remilia (se voltea y va al templo hakurei)

Al final termino, pero nuevos retos llegaran cuales son? pues sera en el proximo capitulo

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	9. Conflicto de sacerdotes y exorcistas

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

 **Gensokyo**

A pasado otros dias en el pueblo, en la entrada vemos a katarea explicando a una mujer de pelo blanco como llegar al templo kokabiel a cambiado tambien y ahora es un arcaido, la mujer albina se adentra a la ciudad y va asia al templo.

Por otro lado los habitantes de la la ciudad convivian a perar de ser de varias facciones, lo que importaba para ellos es la paz, pero lo que no sabian es que todo no seria asi porque el sacerdote sabra mucho, y su verdadera madre?

 **Templo hakurei**

La albina llego al templo y empieza a subir las escaleras de templo.

Tomoya, toma te a lado de ravel, su prometida con su madre y tia, con apoyo de sus seguidoras, la rubia estaba facinada por el templo ya que se casaria con el guardian de una ciudad y mas siendo el hakuryuutei, como sacerdote las cosas son buenas asi que el albino habla con su prometida.

Tomoya: dime te gusta mi templo? (pregunta el joven sacerdote)

Ravel: es muy hermoso, pero aun no estan molestan scarlet-san y margatroid-san sobre el matrimonio (le responde)

Tomoya: no te preocupes, ellas entendieron pero pidieron ser las primeras (sonrie)

Ravel: entiendo, pero siento algo mal (con preocupacion)

Tomoya: bueno ahora que lo dices, siento un frio despues de ver esa carta (le enseño su carta)

Reimu: soushi, tampoco no me agrada, esperemos que no sea grabe (con preocupacion)

Kalawarner: (entrando) master una mujer viene a visitarlo (le enseña a la mujer parecida a el)

Las reacciones de de todos eran, reimu siente oprecion, tomoya confusion como los demas.

Saya: eres tu soushi? (pregunto esperanzada)

Tomoya: la conosco señorita (le responde)

Saya: no reconoces soy tu madre (le dice tranquila mientras que el chico queda en shock)

Reimu: en serio es su madre? (pregunto la ex-sacerdotida)

Saya: quien es usted (le responde seria)

Reimu: madre de tomoya, ademas eres su verdadera madre? (pregunto enseñando la nota de hace 14 años)

Saya: si es mi nota, vengo a llevarmelo (le responde y manda la orden de llevarselo)

Reimu: no puedes llevarte al guardian de gensokyo (le reprocha)

Saya: callate humana, el es mi hijo (le empuja pero sintio una energia voltea y miro al chico molesto)

Tomoya: no le dices eso a ka-san, no te voy a ir contigo (con enojo)

Saya: no tu no eres de este maldito templo (con enojo, es la gota que redamo el vaso, mittelt activa su lanza de luz y se le pone en el cuello de la mujer)

Mittelt: (con la lanza en el cuello de la mujer) no vuelve a insultar el templo de mi master! (exclamo con molestia)

Tomoya: no creo que fuera mi madre asi que fuera de mi templo y de la ciudad de gensokyo (le ordena con autoridad)

Saya: a mi no me ordenas jovencito, soy tu madre (con molestia)

Tomoya: callate, vete de aqui tengo que ir a la academia vete largo! (exclamo con odio)

La mujer quedo en shock al ver a su *hijo* totalmente furioso y hizo lo que le dijo se sale del templo y los chicos desparecen y van a la academia kouh.

 **Academia kouh**

El grupo aparece pero ven a dos chicas con capa blanca una de ellas pisaba su tierra.

Tomoya: deja mi tierra (le exigio a la mujer de capa blanca y castaña)

Irina: tu no me oh lo ciento sacerdote-sama (se disculpo y habla de nuevo) buscamos a las herederas y ustedes (le habla con paz)

Tomoya: vale vamos al club de ocultismo, y bienvenidas al territorio de gensokyo (entran y se van al club de lo oculto)

 **Club de ocultismo**

Rias gremory y grupo estan esperando la hora de clases cuando tocan la puerta, la nekomatar abre la puerta revelando al sacerdote y los deja pasar y rias sabia lo que sucede.

Rias: son enviadas de la iglesia no? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Tomoya: asi es, pero queremos saber porque (responde y entonces los equipos hakurei y gremory se ponen en frente de ellas)

Irina: me llamo irina shido y mi compañera es xenovia quarta, somos enviados de la iglesia a recuperar los fragmentos de excalibur (responde la castaña)

Xenovia: creemos que ustedes lo robaron y se lo dieron al sacerdote para que no lo regresaran (con molestia)

Tomoya: nunca haria eso, pero si en caso de invadir mi tierra es tomar dichos sacred gear serian de mi propiedad, en fin no interferir en su busqueda suicida (le responde con tranquilidad)

Irina: creemos que Nero las tiene y es por eso que no queremos interucciones (con seriedad)

Tomoya: vale despues de todo no estamos adentro de su busqueda asi que mueran (con molestia)

Xenovia: entiendo (se levanta y mira a asia) tu eres asia argiento? (pregunto a la seguidora)

Asia: si que deceas (le responde)

Xenovia: asi que la bruja cuida un sacerdote es un hereje (con desprecio)

Asia: no me interesa si soy o no hereje, es mi problema (le reprocha)

Xenovia: maldita muere por la mano de dios (alzando su espada)

Entonces asia desaparece y aparece detras de ella y le pone su crepusculo en el cuello de la exorcista, irina queria ayudar pero meli tenia su guantelete enfrente de la castaña, pero asia le contesta con ira y rabia.

Asia: no me importa que sea un hereje, el sera siempre mi maestro, tu no sabes lo que sufri todo tipos de cosas expulsada por curar un maldito demonio, no me importa eso, gracias a mi maestro, soy ahora una seguidora, ahora vete con tu compañera a detener a nero (con enojo y ya calmada se pone de lado de su maestro como las demas)

Irina: ya dejala si es fiel de el, no debes enojarla, vamos a detener a nero (se voltea y salen del club)

Tomoya: asia, tranquila se que tu pasado aun te duele, pero eres fiel a mi, eres fiel al (dios biblico) (con calma) (mente/pero el ya no esta aun no debo decirtelo (con preocupacion por su seguidora)

Parece que las cosas asi terminaron, pero quien es realmente nero?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 2**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	10. Cruda verdad la sekiryuutei y hakuryuuko

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 2**

 **Gensokyo**

Después de esa pelea tomoya esta muy serio si no que las cosas no es lo que espero, kokabiel y katarea llegaron a informarle al su deidad.

Kokabiel: mi deidad, hemos encontrado resultados de nero (inclinado como katarea)

Tomoya: que es lo que planea el? (pregunta serio)

Katarea: dara du golpe de estado contra la academia kouh, con las espadas robadas (responde)

Tomoya: entiendo vallan a la academia y cuando ataque llamame ok (con seriedad)

Kokabiel: entiendo mi deidad, nos retiramos asia alla (se levantan y salen)

Cuando se fueron los dos la albina entro pero el resto como akeno, reimu, koneko y las demas esperaron afuera y escuchan la conversación.

Tomoya: porque osa regresar? (pregunta con seriedad)

Saya: bien no tengo opción, te dire la verdad, mi nombre es saya hatsune y soy lider del clan de los albinos (responde igual de serie y sonrie de manera tétrica) Pero tambien cause muchas desgracias yo te separe de tus padres y hermana gemela llamados tu verdadera madre es shure himejima, tu padre barakiel con tu hemana gemela, akeno himejima cuando nacieron los separe y te deje aqui, la ceresa del pastel a los seis años que tenias viviendo, con la maldita de reimu yo mande a matar a tu madre y pues tu padre llego tarde de seguro tu hermna lo odia con toda su alma, tambie fui yo los que causo la separacion de tus primas koneko y kuroka toujou de lo mismo, oh se me olvid que yo cause los eventos de metal y remilia's (dicho eso todos estan con la boca abierta)

Despues de confesar todo eso las gemelas toman de los brazos a la albina que miro a todos con odio y rabia, akeno quiere golpearl, pero el sacerdote detiene a su gemela con una seriedad habla.

Tomoya: saya hatsune por decreto del sacerdote te condeno la muerte por todo el daño que os hicistes, remilia scarlet, akeno himejima, reimu hakurei, tomoya hakurei, kuroka y koneko toujou y la muerte de marisa kirasame, como de shure himejima (dicho eso un rayo rojo callo en ella matandola)

La mujer albina grita de dolor el peso de quien cargo a matar a dos mujeres bruja y sacerdotisa, un peso que tenian los implicados se fue liberando, lo unico que quedo de ella fue cenizas que el viento se llevo, con eso la paga fue liberdo callendo de rodillas reimu se acerco y lo abrazo.

Reimu: ya termino, termino ahora debes calmarte y hablar con ellas (consolaba a su hijo con cariño mientras que akeno y koneko, como su prometida ravel)

Tomoya: bien ya que ustedes dos son mis familires les ortogare algo, kalawarner trae esos dos frascos (le indico a su seguidora)

Kalawarner: (toma los frascos y se los da) aquí esta mi deidad (con seriedad vuelve a estar a donde estaba)

Tomoya: koneko, eres mi prima y eres parecida a mi actitud tu debes tener en tu poder algo que se le quito por invadir mi tierra, te entrego el orbe de la dividing dividing (abre el frasco) tomalo ahora te pertenece (con una sonrisa la nekomatar toma el orbe azul en su mano izquierda) di dividing dividing (le dijo con calma)

Koneko: estas seguro que debo tenerlo? (pregunta la nekomatar)

Tomoya: si ahora tu seras la hakuryuukou (aun con esa sonrisa)

Koneko: gracias primo dividing dividing (dicho eso el guantelete blanco aparece adaptado a ella y la voz de abion habla)

Abion: (tu eres mi portadora eh, pues dale un buen uso a mi poder compañera) (con una sonrisa el dragon blanco)

Tomoya: dime aun quieres luchar con el rojo? (pregunto)

Abion: (no, no eso es pasado tu me enseñastes a vivir una vida tranquila aqui ahora puedo luchar) (responde convencido)

Tomoya: akeno, tambien debes tener algo que tambien invadido mi tierra, eres mi hermana gemela y re entrego la bost gear (abre el frasco igual y akeno lo tomo) usalo adecuadamente (con una sonrisa akeno lo tomo y le sonrie a su hermano)

Akeno: lamento haber odiado a nuestro padre, pero tambien lamento muchs cosas, reimu-san, no ka-san me perdonan (con la mirada abajo)

Tomoya: claro tu no tienes la culpa de nada ahora activalo (con su sonrisa dándole una confianza)

Akeno: vale bost gear (de igual forma aparece el guntelete rojo y akeno siente una gran felidad ahora no solo es la sacerdotisa del trueno sino la sekiryuutei)

Ddraig: (por fin soy libre y porque nos liberastes?) (pregunta el dragon blanco)

Tomoya: porque ahora los dragones celestiales deben cuidar Gensokyo (con seriedad una llamada de kokabiel llega) hola, entiendo vale espera mi señal (colgando) Vamos a detener a un carde de grigory (desaparecer en medio del templo dejando a reimu)

Reimu: buena suerte (con una sonrisa)

 **Academia kouh**

El grupo gremory lucha, el grupo sitri protegia la academia pero el daño fue en medio de los dos territorios kouh y Gensokyo, con ayuda de las exorcistas el causante: nero.

Nero: llamaran a su lucifer o que? (pregunta con burla)

Rias: ninguno, nosotros y con ayuda de alguien te dentendra (sonriendo nero es golpeado por kokabiel)

Kokabiel: cuida tu boca, y que es parte pertenece a nuestra deidad (con molestia el arcaido)

Nero: kokabiel, vamos hacer una nueva guerra (con su estupida sonrisa)

Tomoya: pagaras por destruir mi tierra! (exclamo con ira)

Nero: quien eres? (pregunto con molestia)

Tomoya: tomoya hakurei el actual ñoseedor de la dividing gear, pero no solo eso traigo a dos mas (con una sonrisa akeno, koneko y las gemelas de cada lado de el) Es momento de darle caña a este carde dividing gear (activa su guntelete ccómo meli y neli)

Akeno: ara ara, mira esto carde-san bost gear (activando el guantelete rojo dejando en shock a todos)

Koneko: destruir la tierra de mi primo te causo la muerte aqui mismo! (exclamo) dividing dividing (activando tambien su guantelete dejado mudos a toda la academia)

Nero: imposible el dragon rojo, el dragon blanco y el dragon blanquirojo! (exclamo en stock y akeno desaparecido y aparece dándoles unos golpes en la cara)

Nero fue golpeado por akeno, en eso aparece koneko, a ser una torre los golpes fueron mas fuertes en eso tomoya y las gemelas desprecen y en destellos golpean al carde en eso los dragones aparecen juntos y un nero totalmente golpeado todos, rias, xenovia, irina y el grupo sitri quedaron en shock como es que el hakuryuukou y el sekiryuutei esntan de su lado, en eso la barrera es destruida por alguien, si señores y señoritas vali lucifer aparece.

Tomoya: lucifer, no puedes llevártelo es mi presa, dile al ridiculo de tu lider que me lo quedo (dicho eso el platino habla)

Vali: callate, esto no se quedara asi! (exclamo lleno de ira)

Tomoya: callate te has metido en tierra ajena asi que por decreto ahora es de mi prima vete antes de que koneko-chan te rompa el culo (dicho eso el platino se fue sin llevarse al carde)

Rias: muchas gracias hakurei-san como te lo puedo pagar? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Tomoya: pues quiero que les saquen sus piezs y que vivan ahora en adelnte en mi templo (responde con calma)

Rias: vale tu nos ayudstes mucho es lo menos que puedo hacer mañana puedes ir al templo de akeno? (pregunta de nuevo)

Tomoya: claro, me retiro con mis seguidoras y mis familiares (se voltea y abre una puerta donde mittelt, kalawarner, asia, ravel entran pero xenovia y irina hablan)

Xenovia: podemos vivir con usted es muy cercano a dios, ya que nos sacaron y no tenemos a donde ir (baja la mirada)

Tomoya: claro vallan las dos (sonriendo irina y xenovian entran en la puerta) akeno tu y koneko quedaos con gremory-san por hoy mañana seran libres (acariciando el pelo de las dos se voltea y entra a la puerta) volveremos a ser una familia (entonces se cierra la puerta)

Todo se ha termina ahora que las verdades y mas cosas como los dragones hizo que el cambio fuer asi, pero que sucedera ahora en adelante?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11**

 **UNA FAMILIA DE NUEVO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, tenia planeado subirlo antes pero mi laptop se descompuso y lo hago desde el móvil, pero no se preocupen ya hare los nuevos capitulos de los fincs mas recientese despide, buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	11. Familia reunida

**Hola mis queridos aqui la historia school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **UNA FAMILIA DE NUEVO**

 **Gensokyo, al dia siguiente**

Después de la derrota del carde, el albino esta desayunando con su madre y tía, aparte de sus seguidoras y prometida todo es como lo quiere ya que pronto se reunira con akeno y koneko, con todo listo el sacerdote les encargo a neli y a meli el templo con ayuda de su madre y seguidoras y se fue al templo himejima en kouh.

 **De camino asia el templo himejima**

El viaje asia el templo de su hermana es tranquilo y suave con su uniforme kouh, va a paso tranquilo.

Tomoya: es un dia tranquilo (miro la ciudad de kouh)

Rip: (no por nada es cuidado por los demonios) (le dijo con pereza)

Tomoya: sabes donde esta el templo de akeno-san? (pregunta el joven)

Rip: (sientes la presencia de ddraig) (le responde con calma)

Tomoya: claro, lo siento al este de la ciudad (empezó a seguir la presencia de su hermana/amiga)

 **Templo himejima**

El viaje fue calmado y tranquilo asia el templo himejima, con su vestimenta maki sube a las escaleras y mira el templo es mas deteriorada que el suyo en Gensokyo, es lo de menos miro akeno sentada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Akeno: perdona por el deterioro de mi templo no lo visito con regularidad, además es que me recuerda tristes momentos (con nostalgia le dijo a su gemelo)

Tomoya: entiendo, pero si somos hermanos, deberia ser un caido? (pregunta a su gemela)

Akeno: honestamente no se como responderte la pregunta (responde confundida rip y ddraig aparecen sus orbes en los brazos de sus portadores)

Ddraig: (tengo la posible respuesta) (es lo que dijo el dragón)

Rip: (también la tengo, pero la duda es que tu eres un 48% humano, 2% Angel caído y un 50% dragon) (le dijo a su portardor)

Akeno: no explica de como es 2% caído? (pregunta la sacerdortisa)

Ddraig: (se debe a los genes de tu madre, sus genes eran mas fuertes que los de baraquiel tu eres 25% demonio, 25% Angel caída y un 50% dragona, en cambio el ya ni es humano a estar en un templo desde que fue dejado ahora es 15% Angel caído, 35% ser divino y un 50% dragon) (responde a su portadora)

Tomoya: entiendo, y cuando llegará gremory-san? (pregunta y en eso miran a rias, koneko y una mujer con bata de científico)

Rias: lamento la demora, koneko quiere traer su kimono (les dijo endeñando a koneko, con un kimono en rojo y blanco, con toques dorados)

Ajuka: no tengo mucho tiempo gremory-san asi que sera rapido (les dijo apurada)

Dicho eso la majou, les saco la reina y torre y se los entregan a rias en eso desaparece la reina demonio, dejando a los cuatro solos.

Rias: yo debo irme a casa tengo cosas que hacer cuidate akeno, koneko (sonriente las abraza)

Akeno: no te preocupes rias ahora debo restaurar mi templo (con una sonrisa)

Koneko: yo voy a ayudar a mis primos en lo que sea gracias por todo (con tranquilidad la rey gremory desaparecido)

Tomoya: te ayudaremos (le dijo a su gemela)

Y asi que los tres mejoran el templo himejima, tambien la vida de rias cambiara apartir de hoy.

 **Una semana después, Gensokyo**

Una semana paso desde que akeno volvio a ser una caída y portadora de bosst gear, tambien koneko ahora es una nekomatar portadora de la dividing dividing, todos estan reunidos para una foto familiar donde tanto, remilia y su grupo, la familia hakurei y himejima, como las seguidoras, entonces se toman la foto que se asesorará para siempre.

Tomoya: debemos ir solo los himejima, toujou y hakurei a tomarnos la foto (propuso el hakurei)

Reimu: antes de ir al templo tengo algo que decirles (les dijo la mujer a sus hijos/sobrinos)

Tomoya: claro de que, que es lo que quieres decirnos (miro con calma a su madre)

Reimu: recuerdas las veces que te lleve a grigory? (pregunto la mujer)

Tomoya: claro vi que barakiel-san estsba muy prgado a ti que tiene que ve lo que me diras (responde con sospecha)

Reimu: bueno el me propuso matrimonio hace despues de su pelea con nero (lo dijo con nervios)

Lo que no espero, que todos con la boca abierta, pero los primos/hermanos se desmayaran de la impresión, pero despertaron sabiendo el porque, pero os dejaron de lado y fueron a tomar la foto.

 **Templo himejima, kouh**

Ahora los familiares de akeno se tomaron una foto en su templo akeno feliz de tener una familia, pero tambien una nueva madre, despues de eso se quedaron los tres portadores dragón a conversar de su futuro como familia.

Akeno: parece un sueño (miro el cielo nocturno)

Tomoya: si, si es verdad no lo crees koneko? (pregunta a su prima platina)

Koneko: si, pero solo hay que perdonar al tio barakiel y a nee-san (responde mirando el cielo)

Tomoya: tienes razón en eso, por ahora nesesitamos pasar tiempo de calidad (dijo mirando igual al cielo)

Los tres portadores de dragon aun mirando las estrellas, saben que es el inicio como familia, pero el inicio de la traición de rias y su madre.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 12, FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **RIAS, LADY GREMORY SON TRAICIONADAS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la proxima, tenia planeado subirlo antes pero mi laptop se descompuso y lo hago desde el móvil, pero no se preocupen ya hare los nuevos capitulos de los fincs mas reciente es el final de este arco, se despide buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	12. Traición y nueva sekiryuutei

**Hola mis queridos fans aqui el final del arco de high school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12, FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **RIAS, LADY GREMORY SON TRAICIONADAS**

 **Cerca de Gensokyo**

Nos encontramos cerca de gensokyo, rias y su madre corren a todo dar para llegar al pueblo de tomoya, pero lady gremory esta muy herida y los soldados phonex les pisa los talones pero rias no se rendía a pesar de todo.

Rias: vamos ka-san ya casi lo logramos! (exclamó desesperada la pelirroja)

Venelana: vete salvarte de ello, yo estaré bien (con lágrimas la castaña)

Rias: no madre no te voy a dejar con ese infeliz, iras contando conmigo con el! (exclamó de nuevo la joven de pelo carmesí)

Venelana: hija no lo lograremos, estoy muy herida, por favor dejame (le exige a su hija pero rias no la deja mirando el portón de la ciudad)

Rias: aguanta estamos cerca (mira con alivio su destino)

 **Gensokyo, templo hakurei**

El sacerdote y dragón celestial medita en medio del templo, no esta solo lo acompaña su sobrina Chen, que dejo encargada por yasaka espora de yukari, compañía estan fuera de la ciudad, el sabe que se merece un poco de descanso, después de su meditación se levanta y sale a mirar lo apacible que es gensokyo.

Tomoya: (mira jugar a la niña) me recuerda a mi de pequeño (sonrie recordando su niñes)

Chen: (deja de jugar y mira a su tío) tio tomoya, cuando regresaran? (pregunta la infante)

Tomoya: (le acaria el pelo) tranquila pequeña hoy deben llegar (responde a la altura de ella) pero que? (pregunta mirando a rias jalando a su madre)

Rias: ayudame hakurei-san (cae en las entrada del templo)

De inmediato el albino ayuda a rias y a su madre entran al templo y las recuestas para curar sus heridas y establecer su salud, luego de eso espero pacientemente a que despertará una para saber que sucedio a estar asi.

 **De noche**

Es de noche en el templo, nada ha sucedido rias abre los ojos ya mejor y observó el lugar se levanto y fue a la sala de estar a saber del sacerdote.

Tomoya: (deja de tomar su te) has despertado gremory-san, ven quiero saber lo que paso (aun sin voltear ya que chen duerme en las piernas del albino)

Rias: (se acerca y se sienta enfrente del chico) es muy confundido, todo fue sin previo aviso y no sabia que hacer y escapamos, pero ka-san fue herida antes de escapar al mundo humano (dijo con odio y rabia a saber que su madre esta lastimada)

Tomoya: entiendo no solo esta lastimada, tiend una herida de muerte, no se puede hacer nada pero tengo una opción para salvarle su vida (con seriedad akeno llego tranquila a lado de koneko)

Akeno: he vuelto, oh rias que haces aqui? (pregunta la sacerdotisa)

Tomoya: puedes activar la bosste gear (miro a su prima/hermana)

Akeno: claro, para que lo necesitas? (pregunta la portadora de ddraig)

Tomoya: tengo una idea de algo, por favor puedes hacerlo (responde a la pregunta de su primo/hermano)

Akeno: vale bosste gear (activo su guantelete rojo)

Tomoya: ddraig, me pretas tu gema solo la mitad parque no desaparezca el guante (le pide al dragón rojo)

Ddraig: (vale que haras con esa mitad?) (pregunta el dragon tomoya ya tiene la mitad de la gema verde)

Tomoya: sigaos, voy hacer algo que nunca se imaginarán (responde serio llevando ese fragmento a la habitación de lady gremory)

El albino llego y le abre la mano y pone el fragmento del orbe y hace despierte el balance breack de la castaña revelando un casco igual de rojo como el de issei pero femenina, tiene unas hombreras que tiene lazos que sugetan la parte de la armadura en los pechos que tiene expuesto el ombligo, guantes iguales al de issei pero femenina, que llega ahsta el codo, una falda metalica que llega a las rodillas como las botas, con una cola de dragon/mas referencia vean el capítulo final de born.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver que el albino activara el balance breack de la castaña.

Rias: como hiciste eso? (pregunta asombrada la heredera gremoy)

Tomoya: facil yo a ser la mitad de rojo solo aumente imaginativamente como seria la armaduras femenina de los sekiryuuteis, este es el resultado (responde desaparecido la armadura) ahora su vida esta fuera de peligro (se levanta y sonrie)

Akeno: gracias ddraig (agradece la sacerdotisa)

Ddraig (de que ahora me retiro a dormir) (desaparecido el guante)

Tomoya: katarea (llamo y la nombrada aparece arrodillada)

Katarea: que necesitas mi deidad? (pregunta la diablesa)

Tomoya puedes investigar lo que sucede en el inframundo (responde)

Katarea: (se levanta) como desee deidad (desaparece en medio de la sala)

Tomoya: esperen ahora (con seriedad todos afirma)

Ahora las cosas se tornar de manera diferente, que les depara a rias y a su madre?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 13, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **RIAS, LADY GREMORY SON TRAICIONADAS 2**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la próxima.**

 **Se ha terminado el primer arco de este finc, en fin tengo planeado hacer digamos mas sekiryuuteis y hakuryuukous, como hakuryuuteis, pero tambien en vez de hacer el viejo arco en su segunda temporada del clan imperial, hare un crossover de yuru yuri y high shoool dxd, sin mas que decir** **se despide buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	13. Erza

**Hola mis queridos fans aqui el inicio del segundo arco de high school dxd y touhou project, juego y anime no me pertenecen, espero que les guste.**

 **Solo los ocs y algunos capítulos son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **RIAS, LADY GREMORY SON TRAICIONADAS 2**

 **Templo hakurei**

Nos encotramos aun en el templo, Akeno, Chen y Rias esperan a que despierte Venelana Gremory, cuando la castaña abre los ojos revelando su calma el sacerdote de su templo, Akeno también tiene su traje maki de sacerdotisa, ella voltea y mira a su hija igual esperando a que hable.

Venelana: que fue lo que sucedió, logramos escapar de ellos? (Pregunta la mujer algo cansada)

Rias: si madre, pero ahora eres una portadora de la Bosted Gear (responde su hija dejando en shock a la castaña)

Venelana: como que usuaria del dragón emperador rojo? (Pregunta y en eso el orbe de Ddraig aparece)

Niko/para no poner a Ddraig 2/: así es el blanquirrojo te ayudo a vivir una segunda oportunidad, ahora eres una híbrida (responde niko a su portadora)

Tomoya: (siente un mal presentimiento) si me disculpan debo ir a los bosques de Gensokyo (se levanata y abre una puerta y entra en el, se cierra)

Akeno: también lo sentí, pero como fue instruido por Yukari-san sabe donde esta eso (explica la mujer)

 **En los bosques de Gensokyo**

El peliblanco sale de la puerta y lo que dejo enojado fue que enfrente hay una mujer pelimorada del mismo tono de color de pelo de Remilia, enfrente de esta mujer hay una niña de la edad de Chen igual era su pelo rojo escarlata pero lo que le dejo en duda la mujer dijo Scarlet.

Emi: yo no necesito a una estúpida niña, el desohonor de la familia Scarlet fue manchado, por tu culpa Erza, ya no te nencesito (empieza a desaparecer la mujer)

Erza: madre no medeje por favor madre! (Exclama llorando y nada mas quedo la niña llorando)

Tomoya: (llegando a lado de ella) mas bien ella deshonra a la familia Scarlet (dijo muy enojado)

Erza: como sabes eso, no tenemos familia mas allá de lo que conosco (aun con la mirada baja)

Tomoya: yo se quien te recibirá como heredera de la familia Scarlet (sonríe y le da su mano) vamos no tengas miedo, soy el sacerdote de Gensokyo, y soy el guardián de este pueblo y bosque (le dice con calma y sonríe)

Erza: gracias onii-san (toma su mano y el abre la puerta y entran los dos) me llamo Erza Scarlet (dijo su nombre)

Tomoya: soy Tomoya hakurei (también dio su nombre y entran en la puerta, que esta se cierra)

 **Masion Scarlet, Gensokyo**

Como es costumbre, Remilia y Flandre Scarlet toman té, mirando lo aburrido que es la casa donde la puerta muy conocida se abre, donde sale Tomoya y una niña de pelo rojo escarlata con toque violeta.

Tomoya: hola Remilia-san, Flandre-chan (saluda)

Remilia: hola querido a que has venido a la mansión Scarlet? (Pregunta la segunda novia del sacerdote)

Tomoya: tienes mas familiares a parte de Flandre (responde, la mayor alza una ceja)

Remilia: no hay registros de que hubo descendencia de la familia Scarlet, porque dices eso? (Cuestiona la mujer)

Tomoya: esta niña que vez se llama Erza Scarlet, fue dejada por su madre, viendo como esta le deja su pelo era igual de color que el tuyo (responde, la Scarlet mayor abre los ojos de la impresión)

Remilia: no puede ser, significa que antes de que el clan Scarlet fuera casi aniquilado, había una hermana mas de nosotras, era la menor después de Flandre, pensamos que murió al desaparece de un golpe por parte de los antiguos majous de la segunda guerra de las facciones, su nombre era Emi Scarlet, como sigue vivía! (Exclama en shock)

Tomoya: ya veo, de un modo pudo encontrar la forma de encontrar una ruta de una dimensión a otra donde viene ella, mas bien sabe como llegar a los bosques, o mas bien trama algo, como tu hacías (explica)

Remilia: hoy soy tu tía, ven aquí pequeña (le llama y la niña le abraza) ya calma, al gun día ella pagara por desohonor de nuestra casa (se puso serían y cuidara de ella en adelante) oye querido, no querías hija? (Cuestiona con una sonrisa zorruna)

Tomoya: (se puso nervioso) bueno si, pero una donde aprende los poderes tanto de nosotros, que ocupara un vestuario combinando entre las familias Scarlet/Hakurei (explica)

Remilia: ya veo, entonces debes hacerte cargo de ella querido, o no Queras que destruya medio Gensokyo para que sea una sacerdotisa y demon Scarlet (demonio escarlata) así que llevarla a que entrenen al menos a crear rayos como tu y tu hermana/prima (amenaza su novia)

Tomoya: bien pero no hagas nada malo, ok (toma la mano de ella y abre una puerta, entran los dos) bueno se como sera demon Scarlet y sacerdotisa, te espero en la plaza central de Gensokyo para entrenarla ok (se cierra la puerta)

Flandre: en serio sera una demon Scarlet y sacerdotisa? (Pregunta su hermana de pelos amarillos)

Remilia: si Flandre, lo se (toma su tasa y le da un sorbo)

Tal vez las cosas con ellos sean así, un método para que sea una Scarlet/Hakurei, pero lo veremos a la otra.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 14**

 **LA NUEVA SACERDOTISA/DEMON SCARLET**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que les encante,** **es hora de irse y nos veremos para la próxima.**

 **Hola de nuevo bienvenidos al segundo arco de esta historia, y gracias por serguirme, espero buenas vistas de ustedes,** **se despide buenas noches, dias madrugadas etc...**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
